As Blue as the Skies of Naboo
by RMBlythe
Summary: So young. They were so young with such tremendous responsibilities. Padme and Obi-Wan turn to one another for understanding, and discover a love that binds them together, no matter how far their paths try and force them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this just makes sense to me. And I'll attempt to explain why in the best way I can for those of you wishing to know. Hope you enjoy, and obviously I don't own Star Wars. If I did, she would've chosen Obi-Wan. Or at the very least, Rey would be Obi-Wan's granddaughter. Which, I'm still holding out hope for. But that's another story for another time.**

 _Episode I- The Phantom Menace_

It started with a look. When his stormy eyes met hers, she knew there would never, and could never, be any secrets between them. Already she could tell the young Jedi padawan had discovered the truth behind the thick make-up she wore or didn't wear. It was the mask that hid her true identity from everyone but him. He always seemed to know whether she was dressed in the royal, elaborate gowns of a queen, or the simpler robes of a handmaiden. A knowing glance, a slight nod, or the small hint of the smile she was beginning to cherish, and a blush would creep into her cheeks, making her grateful for the thick white make-up or the hood of her handmaiden robes. They developed a close friendship, both determinedly refusing to acknowledge the spark of attraction between them, steadily growing into a flame that burned within both their hearts. But they were so young. So very young. Yet both had been placed in positions that required them to act beyond their years. She, a queen, and he a Jedi knight in training. Duty above the desires of their own hearts was their unspoken agreement.

Until the day she saw him fall.

Since returning to her beloved Naboo, the days had passed in a whirlwind. Now though, as the dawn broke over the horizon, Padme Amidala Naberrie finally had time, a stolen moment before the ceremony that would later occur, to reflect on the events that had so recently transpired. But, as she walked the empty halls of the palace, she realized she was not alone. Obi-Wan Kenobi was kneeling on the balcony overlooking the crystal waters of the lake below. Padme smiled when she saw him, but approached quietly so as not to disturb his meditation. She was more than surprised that he did not sense her presence as he normally did. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Obi-Wan?" Eyes like the ocean looked up at her, valiantly fighting to stop the flow of tears cascading down his cheeks. "Oh, Obi-Wan," Padme sighed, falling to her knees beside him and taking his larger hand in both hers.

"He's dead, Padme," he choked. "Qui-Gon is dead."

"I know," she nodded, hot tears pricking her own eyes when she thought of the loss of their dear friend. Her heart broke as she watched Obi-Wan struggle with his own grief. Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan released her hand and stood, gripping the rails of the balcony with white knuckled fists. "It's alright to miss him."  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not the Jedi way. We are taught to accept death as a natural part of life. We are to give our emotions up to the Force, and let it guide our actions, but…"

"But?"

"When I killed him… when I killed the Sith," he said, his jaw clenched tight against the sob in his throat, "I could think of nothing more than avenging my master. I was not thinking of the safety of the Galaxy or the good of the Republic, but I let anger and hate control my actions. And they praised me for it! Knighted me for abandoning all the principles I swore to uphold!"

"No," Padme said in the commanding voice of a true queen, "I will not have you belittle yourself in such a way, nor will I have you dishonor Qui-Gon and all the years you spent taught under his tutelage." Obi-Wan cast his gaze away from her in shame but she placed a slender hand on his arm, the other resting between his broad shoulders, speaking in a gentler, but no less firm tone, "Your reaction in the face of Qui-Gon's murder was natural. You are a Jedi, yes, and an exemplary one at that. But you are human. You spent over a decade with Qui-Gon. I'd be worried if his death didn't upset you in some way."

Obi-Wan looked back down at her, and once again, she could not help but feel that his eyes were looking into her very soul. "Attachments are forbidden," he whispered.  
Padme felt her heart begin to pound in her chest when she realized his face was mere inches from hers. "You can't always help what you feel."

And then, without either realizing just quite what was happening, his lips were on hers. Padme melted beneath his touch, and she was incredibly grateful for the strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady. She dug her fingers into the folds of his brown, soft robe, her heart rejoicing at the long denied sensation. The sweet taste of his kiss was marred only slightly by the saltiness of his tears, so recently shed.

They finally broke apart, each breathing heavily as Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against hers, amazed by how much he cared for Padme, and how whole and complete he felt with her in his arms. For her part, Padme had never felt so safe or at peace as she did in that moment. "Obi-Wan, I…"

He stopped her words with a brief kiss. "No, please don't say anything. Either you'll say something sensible that will force us back to a reality I find myself at this moment unable to face, or you will speak of what is in both our hearts, a dream you know as well as I do that can never come true."

"But if it could," she found herself saying, "if I was not a queen and you not a Jedi…"

"Then nothing could keep me from your side," he promised, his calloused hand pressed against her soft cheek as his thumb brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. "But that is a path we cannot take, Your Highness. You know as well as I do all that awaits us there is pain."

"You are right," she consented, dropping her gaze. Obi-Wan sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Padme snuggled into his chest, drinking in his familiar scent and hiding her face in the thick brown robes that draped over his body and hers. He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered tenderly, "This I vow to you, my queen, my love, you will never be alone. Whenever you need me, I will be there."

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak her gratitude. Or her love. He made to move away, but she clung to him. "Not yet," she said softly. "Please, Obi-Wan, not yet. Let us have the morning."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "As you wish, Padme."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the beginning of Episode 2. I really feel like this is where their relationship is going to take off, so be prepared for a lot more detail with this episode than Phantom Menace. Also, this will likely be a long story and I cannot comment now on when updates will happen. They WILL happen, just not sure how often. On that note, I also have a poll going about this story on my profile, if anyone's interested! Oh! And, obviously I don't own Star Wars, so I don't claim any recognizable characters as my own or the quotes from the movie in italics. Cheers!**

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 1_

Ten years. Ten years since he'd last set eyes on her beautiful face. He'd seen her likeness on occasion, of course, when he'd had a spare moment to catch up on the happenings within the senate, but to actually be standing in her presence again… the affect was staggering. He thought he'd put such notions behind him. That the desires of his youth would tempt him no longer. But when he'd received orders from the Council he and Anakin would be sent to protect Senator Amidala, all the emotions he'd hidden so carefully away came racing back. He'd spent the entire night and much of the next morning meditating. He needed to be focused on the mission. Padme's life depended on it, and if that wasn't a good enough reason to call upon all his knowledge and power as a Jedi, then he didn't know what was. So, schooling his features into the calm mask of the Jedi, he bowed, _"It is a great pleasure to see you again, m'lady."_

His formality stung, but Padme could not deny the necessity of it. From the moment it'd been suggested that Obi-Wan should be her guardian, she'd been thinking of their meeting. Their first meeting after ten long years. And no matter how much she had tried to prepare herself for it, she still felt as though her heart would beat right out of her chest. Adopting the professional neutrality of a senator, she faced the man she had once so cherished. But looking into his bright blue eyes once again made complete neutrality impossible. Padme allowed a small smile to slip past her defenses. _"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi,"_ she said, not letting her gaze linger long on the handsome features her dreams had not done justice to. Rather, she turned quickly to the tall young man beside him. This was hardly the young boy she'd befriended on Tatooine. _"Ani?"_ she grinned. _"My goodness, you've grown."_

 _"So have you,"_ he said, in a far deeper voice than she had remembered. _"Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator, I mean."_

Padme watched Obi-Wan try to hide his amusement as his apprentice stumbled over his words. But she was genuinely touched by the compliment, however jumbled its delivery may have been. _"Oh, Anakin,"_ she laughed fondly, _"you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."_

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. _"Our presence will be invisible, m'lady."_

 _"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi,"_ Captain Typho interjected before Padme had the chance to answer. _"The situation is far more dangerous than the senator will admit."_

 _"I don't need more security. I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."_

He frowned. _"We're here to protect you, Senator. Not start an investigation."_

 _"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme. I promise."_

Obi-Wan grit his teeth against his groan of frustration and turned his icy stare toward his apprentice. Anakin, perhaps wisely, would not meet his gaze. _"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner."_

 _"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."_

 _"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin,"_ he hissed. What business had he in protecting Padme if he could not even guide his own padawan? _"You will pay attention to my lead."_

 _"Why?"_

Obi-Wan had not truly believed it possible to choke on air until this moment. _"What?"_

 _"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?"_ Anakin challenged, paying no mind to the incredulous look his master was giving him. _"Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."_

Obi-Wan was truly amazed, and about ready to send Anakin from the room for his blatant disregard for the order they'd received directly from the Council. He had never dared speak to Qui-Gon in such a way. _"We will do as the Council has instructed,"_ he ordered, his voice low as he spoke every word with infinite clarity, _"and you will learn your place, young one."_

 _"Perhaps,"_ Padme intervened, _"with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire."_

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stood as she left the room.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be a long mission.

Obi-Wan stepped off the lift later that evening to find Anakin pacing the common room of the Padme's apartment. _"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way,"_ he said by way of greeting. In truth, Obi-Wan had been thoroughly relieved his assistance was not needed. He needed to be here, near her. In case something happened, he wanted to be the first to know. " _Any activity up here?"_

 _"Quiet as a tomb,"_ Anakin shook his head, though Obi-Wan could tell his apprentice was nearly as anxious as he was. Perhaps more so, for he was sure the younger man had not released any of those feelings to the Force. Feelings of anxiety or any other persuasion in regards to Padme. _"I don't like just waiting for something to happen to her,"_ Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan didn't much care for it either, but chose not to voice that to his pupil. Instead, he pulled the view scanner from his utility belt, frowning when all he could make out was R2D2's form by the door. A frown creased his brow, and he fought the brief flash of panic down as he spoke, _"What's going on?"_

Anakin simply shrugged. _"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."_

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. Blast that stubborn woman! " _What is she thinking?"_

 _"She programed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder."_

 _"It's not an intruder I'm worried about,"_ he sighed, worry creeping into his bones. _"There are many other ways to kill a senator."_

 _"I know, but we want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"_ Anakin asked, looking at his tutor with one eyebrow raised.

Honestly, at the moment, Obi-Wan was having a very difficult time remembering why they wanted to spare the one who was attempting to take Padme's life, and was working on releasing such anger to the Force when one word, _catch_ , brought him crashing back to reality. _"You're using her as bait?"_ he choked.

 _"It was her idea!"_ Anakin hedged. Obi-Wan had no doubt of that. _"Don't worry, no harm will come to her,"_ Anakin continued. " _I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."_

Somehow, Obi-Wan wasn't comforted. " _It's too risky,"_ he said with a shake of his head, _"and your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."_

Anakin scowled. _"And yours are?"_

Obi-Wan nearly laughed aloud, in spite of their situation. _"Possibly."_

The air between them grew tense. Obi-Wan sighed. He hated when this happened. It seemed it was only after one had pushed the other over the edge that they finally knew when to stop. He could practically see Anakin throwing up his shields to keep Obi-Wan out. With his stubbornness, Obi-Wan knew he'd have to be the first to break the silence. _"You look tired,"_ he observed.

Anakin shrugged. _"I don't sleep well anymore."_

 _"Because of your mother?"_ Often enough, more times than he'd care to remember, he'd awoken to Anakin's screams and cries during the night, haunted by what he saw in his unconscious mind.

 _"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."_

Honestly, Obi-Wan didn't know either, so he said the first thing that came to mind, a platitude Qui-Gon had given him many times in his own days as an apprentice. _"Dreams pass in time."_

 _"I'd rather dream of Padme. Just being around her again is… intoxicating."_

Now that was something Obi-Wan could not deny. _"Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order,"_ he warned, just as much to remind himself as his apprentice, _"a commitment not easily broken… and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."_

Anakin bristled. _"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."_

 _"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns,"_ he cautioned, but even as the words fell from his lips, they felt wrong. Like a betrayal. But Anakin had to learn, and Padme was the exception in such a case. Every other politician Obi-Wan had met was corrupt and only looking to further their own power. _"They are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."_

 _"Not another lecture, Master,"_ Anakin groaned. _"Not on the economics of politics… It's too early in the morning… and besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."_

Obi-Wan frowned. _"Palpatine's a politician. I've observed he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."_

 _"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about…"_

Before he could finish and before Obi-Wan could respond with a counter-argument, both men paled and turned sharply to one another. The elder Jedi nodded. _"I sense it too."_

Not another word passed between them as they rushed to Padme's room, not bothering with formalities as Obi-Wan's quickly typed in the manual override code on her door. He had a feeling that something was very, very wrong. He could apologize for their rude intrusion later. By the time he followed his apprentice inside, Anakin was leaping onto the bed, deftly swinging his lightsaber in a familiar pattern Obi-Wan had developed during his own apprenticeship. From what Obi-Wan could see through the darkness, Anakin was killing some sort of worm. There was no time for further contemplation, for in the next moment he saw a droid hovering just outside Padme's window. He turned and caught her panicked, wild stare for just one moment, before taking off after the droid, crashing through the window and disappearing into the night.

It was hours before Anakin and Obi-Wan returned. Hours Padme spent pacing restlessly and doing her best not to think about what trouble they may be in. At last the door to the lift opened, and at the sight of her Jedi, together and unharmed, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. They filled her in as best they could, neither wanting to scare her, but both knowing she had to be prepared for a similar attack. Padme sat as her training demanded, with her back straight and her hands folded neatly in her lap as she listened, nodding and posing questions where appropriate. Eventually, she admitted to her exhaustion, which led to Obi-Wan telling Anakin it was high time for them to turn in as well. To which, he, of course, had argued. Padme didn't wait to hear the end of it, for truly, she was tired, and Anakin's consistent arguing was draining.

Her handmaidens having found another room for her to stay in, she crawled into bed, assuming she would fall asleep rather quickly. But that was not to be. Her body was tired but her mind still raced with recent events. She had lost Cordé. The pain of her death, of her sacrifice, was as sharp as it had been in the hours following the attack. Tonight, she may have lost Obi-Wan or Anakin as well. Though she knew part of being a Jedi was laying down one's life if need be, she could not stomach the idea of either of them dying for her. She was consumed by her thoughts and fears as she lay awake in the dark, unfamiliar room. It was only when she heard the swish of the door opening, and saw a familiar silhouette illuminated by the light of the hall, that she felt her heavy heart shed some of its burden. Her troubles were never hers to bear alone when he was near. "Obi-Wan," she sighed, throwing her arms about his neck the minute he'd stepped into the room, the door sealing shut behind him.

She felt a calloused hand smooth over her dark waves. "Hello, my queen."

"I was so afraid something was going to happen to you," she murmured, holding onto his robes as though she was afraid he'd disappear. She didn't question why he'd come to her, and he didn't question her welcoming embrace. Formality seemed so pointless when faced with the thought of losing one another.

Padme shook her head. "Jumping out the window? What were you thinking?"

He rubbed his hand along her back, his beard tangling with the strands of her long hair, "I was thinking something almost happened to you, and I had to protect you. I told you once you would never be alone. My promise remains. Whenever you need me, I will be there."

"So many years since then," she lamented, mourning the time lost, though there was nothing they could have done. "Stay with me tonight. Don't go. Hold me, like you did on Naboo."

He found, after coming so close to losing her, he was powerless to deny her request. Instead, he pressed a kiss to her head. "As you wish, Padme."

When Obi-Wan sensed Padme had at last fallen asleep, he very carefully rose from the bed, pulling back on his boots and fetching his robe.

But without his comforting, warm presence beside her, Padme awoke. "Obi-Wan?"

He knelt beside her, reaching out to caress her cheek. "Go back to sleep, my queen. You have a few hours yet before sunrise."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my own quarters."

She frowned. "Must you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must, before Anakin realizes I'm gone. And there are many preparations to be made once the sun comes over the horizon."

"Preparations? For what? You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Full of questions tonight, aren't you?" he chuckled fondly as he shrugged on his robe. "I am, yes, but it's not my own trip I must prepare for. It's yours and Anakin's."

"Mine and Ani's?" she echoed in disbelief. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. You leave for Naboo at midday. Captain Panaka and I decided then would be best, for at that time you two will have a better chance blending in."

"You and Captain Panaka," she echoed, rising from the bed and coming to stand before him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why was I not consulted on a decision directly affecting me?"

"Because I swore to keep you safe, and this is the best way to do that. You'll stay on Naboo until we can determine who is making an attempt on your life. Also," he added before she could form a reply, "I knew you would refuse to go if I had simply asked."

"You are correct, Master Jedi. I'm not going to run and hide."

"No one is asking you to. This is simply the best option we have at the moment. Anakin will keep you safe…"

"I'd rather you accompanied me."

He sighed. "Padme, I can't. The Council has ordered me on a separate mission to find the bounty hunter. They have decided Anakin should be the one to accompany you."

"And you agreed?"

"It's not my place to question them, Padme. And perhaps… this may end up being for the best. Anakin cares deeply for you. There's no one else I'd trust to keep you safe."

"Ani is sweet and a dear friend. I'm not worried about my safety, but I'd still prefer your company to his."

"Which is why Anakin must be the one to go with you, and not me," he said firmly, despite how much he wanted to give in. "I don't- I can't trust myself around you, Padme. My thoughts aren't of the mission, or the Council, or the Force, but of you."

Padme frowned. "You speak as though it is something to ashamed of."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and raked a hand over his beard. "Padme. We both agreed long ago this was a path we could not travel. It would ruin us both."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I know. I remember."

"This must end," he whispered, though even as he did, he knew it would take every bit of strength he had within him to walk away from her.

"Yes."

He took her hand in his, and placed a kiss on her smooth skin. Then, he touched her cheek, urging her to look up at him. When she did, she was met with a gaze more blue than the brightest of Nubian skies. He gave her a sad smile, "If you were not a senator…"

She returned his smile with a small one of her own. "… And you not a Jedi."

Nothing more was said between them. He gave her one last, lingering kiss, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super inspired, so here's another chapter! This was interesting to write. As always, don't own. Italics are quotes from the movie.**

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 2_

The fury in her dark eyes was barely concealed as she crossed the room back to the trunk she was packing. _"I do not like this idea of hiding."_

 _"Don't worry,"_ Anakin tried to reassure her. _"Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter."_

 _"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the 'Military Creation Act' not to be here when its fate is decided!"_ she snapped. That was the reason she was so angry. It had nothing to do with the mention of Obi-Wan or the conversation that happened only hours ago. No, she was simply frustrated that she would not get to see the outcome of her efforts. Truly.

Her thoughts were still spinning when Anakin said, _"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."_

 _"Pride?"_ Was he trying to give her political advice? _"Ani,"_ she said with a slight shake of her head, _"you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."_

 _"Sorry, m'lady. I was only trying to…"_

 _"Ani, no,"_ she said firmly, wanting to end the conversation.

 _"Please don't call me that."_

Padme frowned. _"What?"_

 _"Ani…"_ he said, fiddling with something in his hands. She'd noticed that was a habit of his, whenever he was nervous or unsure of what to say.

 _"I've always called you that,"_ she smiled gently, the fire in her heart cooling. It wasn't his fault. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable, especially when they were going to be spending who knew how long together. _"It's your name, isn't it?"_

 _"It's Anakin. When you say Ani, it's like I'm still a little boy,"_ he explained, finally lifting his gaze to look at her, _"and I'm not."_

She nodded in understanding. How many times as a young queen had she felt others did not take her seriously because of her age? _"I'm sorry, Anakin. It is impossible to deny you've…"_ she paused, looking at his tall, lean form, and wide shoulders. Goodness, where had that sweet little boy gone? _"That you've grown up."_

Anakin looked down and a small smile crept over his face. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it faded. _"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it."_

Padme took a deep, cleansing breath. They had agreed. She was going to have to get used to talking about him and being around him without the ache in her heart threatening to overwhelm her. She schooled her features, tucking a head covering into her trunk and giving Anakin a sweet smile. _"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."_

 _"Don't get me wrong,"_ he said quickly. _"Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only,"_ he paused, seeming to be mulling something over before speaking it aloud, _"although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways- in a lot of ways- I'm ahead of him."_ Padme noticed something shift in his expression. _"I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. He believes I'm too unpredictable. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it! I know I started my training late, but he won't let me move on."_

Padme nodded, urging him to continue as she finished up her packing. It sounded as if this was something he'd been wanting to get off his chest for a while. Briefly, she wondered if he had anyone he could open up to. She doubted it. Obi-Wan never had. _"That must be frustrating."_

 _"It's worse!"_ he nearly shouted, their positions from when she'd first entered the room completely reversed. _"He's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!"_

Try as she might, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. He frowned at her. _"I'm sorry,"_ she giggled. _"You sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way."_

 _"I'm not whining,"_ he insisted. Padme smiled, and from her closet, Dorme laughed. _"I'm not!"_

Padme sighed, still smiling, though it had changed to one of fondness. _"I didn't say it to hurt you."_

Anakin sighed too. _"I know."_

 _"Anakin,"_ she said, crossing to him, trying to get his attention away from whatever memories that conjured such anger. He brought his gaze to meet hers. "Sometimes I still miss that sweet little boy I met not very long ago. So innocent and in awe of the world. _Don't try to grow up too fast._ "

Anakin took a step closer to her, his eyes growing soft as he looked down at her. _"I am grown up,"_ he whispered. _"You said it yourself."_

Padme felt panic rise in her chest. She took a step back. _"Please don't look at me like that."_

He smirked. _"Why not?"_

It was too familiar. Too like another set of brighter blue eyes that had once looked at her like she was the only person in the entire galaxy. _"Because I can see what you're thinking."_

Anakin chuckled. _"Ahh, so you have Jedi powers too?"_

In no mood for jokes, Padme narrowed her eyes and said in the voice of a queen, _"It makes me feel uncomfortable."_

Anakin bowed slightly, though Padme could still see the ghost of a smirk on his lips. _"Sorry, m'lady."_

* * *

 _"Be safe, m'lady,"_ Captain Typho told her as she and Anakin prepared to board the freighter.

 _"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme. The threat's on you two now."_

 _"He'll be safe with me."_ Dorme smiled at Captain Typho, and the thought flashed through Padme's mind that perhaps there was something more between her handmaiden and captain. But that was a conversation for another time. Embracing her friend, Padme pulled back to see Dorme was crying softly.

 _"You'll be fine,"_ she reassured her.

Dorme shook her head. _"It's not me, m'lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"_

Padme glanced over her shoulder and saw Obi-Wan standing beside Anakin. She smiled. _"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."_

Obi-Wan dropped his head in the smallest of nods before pulling his padawan to the side. _"Anakin."_ If only he knew. If only Obi-Wan had the words to convey just how precious Anakin's charge was, or how important his mission to keep her safe. _"Don't do anything without either first consulting myself or the Council."_

 _"Yes, Master."_

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely confident, but there was nothing else to be done. What he had said to Padme was true, there was no one else he would trust with her safety. He nodded to his padawan and moved to address Padme next. _"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, m'lady,"_ he vowed, though he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself. _"You'll be back here in no time."_

She smiled at him, determined not to let the tears burning her eyes slip free. _"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."_

They stood for a moment, lost in each other, each trying to commit every detail to memory to comfort them in their time apart.

Padme was ripped from her musings by Anakin pushing between them and stating it was time for them to go. She nodded. _"I know."_

She hugged Dorme and Anakin picked up their luggage. _"Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan called. His padawan turned. _"May the Force be with you."_

Anakin nodded. _"May the Force be with you, Master."_

He and Padme left the bus and headed toward the freighter. Padme looked over her shoulder one last time, and saw Obi-Wan watching her. Her heart gave a painful lurch. _"Suddenly,"_ she admitted aloud, _"I'm afraid."_

 _"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too,"_ Anakin said. Padme looked up at him in feigned offense. He smirked. _"Don't worry. We have Artoo with us."_

She laughed and so did he. If she could not have Obi-Wan by her side, perhaps Anakin would not be so bad.

 _"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish,"_ Obi-Wan worried as he and Captain Typho stood at the door of the bus, seeing their charges off.

Captain Typho sighed. _"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him."_

Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree. Force be with them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update time! I'm going to be honest, this is not how I thought this chapter would play out, but overall I'm happy with it. Hope you are too! (I don't own Star Wars. Any recognizable characters or quotes from the movie that are highlighted in italics are not mine.) More to come! Cheers!**_

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 3  
_

Standing in the throne room of Theed Palace, Padme almost felt as though she had never left. The smell of the flowers drifting through the tall windows, the smooth marble walls where her reflection danced as she crossed the floor… It was all so familiar. She felt at peace here.

Queen Jamillia rose, coming to walk Padme out after their meeting had drawn to a close. Padme rose as well and fell into step beside her. _"The day we stop believing democracy can work, is the day we lose it."_

Padme nodded. _"Then let's pray that day never comes."_

 _"In the meantime,"_ the queen continued, _"we must consider your own safety."_

 _"What is your opinion, Master Jedi?"_ Sio Bibble asked.

 _"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet,"_ Padme corrected. _"He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking-"_

 _"Hold on a minute,"_ Anakin interrupted.

Padme sent a glare over her shoulder. _"Excuse me."_ She turned back to Queen Jamillia and continued, _"I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."_

 _"Excuse me!"_ Anakin interrupted again, his brow furrowed as he looked down at Padme. _"I'm in charge of security here, m'lady."_

From the corner of her eye, Padme saw Sio Bibble and Queen Jamillia exchange a wary look. Padme drew herself up. She would not permit Anakin to berate and belittle her on her own planet. She was a senator, and a former queen, and he would treat her with the respect she had worked so hard to earn. "Ani," she said sternly, her voice low and her speech slow so there would be no misinterpretation of her words, _"this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."_

Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. _"Sorry, m'lady."_

 _"Perfect,"_ Queen Jamillia smiled patiently. _"It's settled then."_

Anakin stood in stony silence as Padme bid her new Queen farewell. She then turned down a corridor Anakin knew did not lead to the exit. He followed for a bit before asking, "Where are we going?"

"There's one place I'd like to visit before we leave," she said, still ducking down hallways and rounding corners until she finally came to a stop. Then she turned to look at him. _"_ And I'd like to be alone."

Anakin frowned. "I don't think so."

"I will be on that terrace. You will stay here," she ordered, regardless of his objection. "You will be able to see me clearly and hear me shout if I need help. Otherwise, you will stay here. I'll only be a moment." After a few steps, she looked back over her shoulder and saw Anakin right where she'd left him. Good.

She turned back to look out over the lake. Running her hand over the smooth stone of the balcony railing, she sighed, capturing her lower lip between her teeth. Memories swept over her of a time long past. A celebration. A funeral pyre. A broken Jedi. A discovered love that could have reached the stars. "Obi-Wan," she sighed, closing her eyes against the hot tears she refused to cry. She knew if she did, she may never stop. A part of her wished they could both set aside their duties. That the responsibility they felt toward the galaxy and its people could be forgotten. And yet, if he could, he would not be the man she loved. She knew he felt the same about her. Their vows could not be broken, and so, a vow could not be made to each other. Padme stepped away, one hand lingering on the railing. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan," she whispered, schooling her features and stashing away the last of her tears before turning back to Anakin.

When they arrived at the lake retreat, Anakin and Padme waited on the terrace while their bags were taken inside. A beautiful garden, with more colors than Anakin had ever seen, lay below them, some vines climbing up the wall, as though trying to catch a glimpse of the shimmering lake that lay beyond.

 _"We used to come here on school retreat,"_ Padme mused, her gaze drifting to the small island just off the shore. _"We would swim to that island every day. I love the water."_ Anakin said nothing, but continued to listen. Padme was lost in her memories. _"We used to lie out on the sand, and let the sun dry us. And try to guess the names of the birds singing."_ She smiled, listening to the bird nearby that now sang to welcome her home.

 _"I don't like sand,"_ Anakin said suddenly, and Padme wished she hadn't said anything. While the memories of her childhood were pleasant, his most assuredly would not be. _"It's coarse, rough, and irritating,"_ he continued, _"and it gets everywhere. Not like here."_

Padme returned his smile. Perhaps this healing place could do them both some good.

 _"Here everything's soft and smooth,"_ he said, his hand brushing against her own and continuing up her arm.

Padme froze, her heart in her throat. She stared out at the lake, hoping he might get the hint. She felt… confused. It was nice to be touched with such tenderness. Such reverence. No one but Obi-Wan had ever touched her that way, but even then, his touches were few and far between, and only in stolen moments. But she didn't want to think of Obi-Wan. She'd said goodbye at the palace and that was the end of it. Her mind was racing and her pulse was fluttering wildly. When Anakin's hand came to stroke the bare skin of her back that was exposed by her dress, a thrill ran through her. She looked up at him, and was struck by just how much he resembled a young Obi-Wan. Perhaps not in appearance, but the passion she saw in his eyes. When Anakin moved closer, she found herself unable to move. She watched in morbid fascination as he leaned in toward her. His lips met hers, and they kissed. For a moment, Padme lost herself in that kiss. Another place. Another time. Another man…

 _"No,"_ she gasped, breaking away and putting some distance between them. This wasn't fair to Anakin. _"I shouldn't have done that."_

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Anakin said, and Padme ached to hear the pain and confusion in his voice. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, and see those emotions reflected in his eyes.

They stood in silence until the caretaker informed them their rooms were ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 4! I've got a few ways this story may end up going in my head, so for now I'm just taking it one chapter at a time. I hope you're enjoying it! Let me know what you think! (Don't own. Italics are quotes from movie.) Cheers!**

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 4_

 _"So when I got to them,"_ Anakin continued, thanking the waitress who brought out a tray of fruit for dessert, identical to the one that had been placed before Padme, _"we went into aggressive negations."_

 _"Aggressive negotiations?"_ Padme frowned. _"What's that?"_

 _"Uh, well,"_ Anakin thought for a moment of how best to explain. _"Negotiations with a lightsaber."_

Padme laughed. _"Oh!"_

 _"Yeah,"_ he smirked.

Padme giggled as she made to cut into a pear. It felt good to laugh again.

Suddenly, her pear floated off her plate and drifted over to Anakin's. He grinned. _"If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy."_  
Padme's smile faded abruptly. It was true. Obi-Wan was not one for showing off. Although, she did remember quite a few stunts and tricks he was rather fond of before he became a Knight. Now, he preferred to go unnoticed. Acts of bravery and skill speaking for themselves without the need to boast. His humility was, or had been, one of the things she loved most about him.

She tried to smile as Anakin sent a slice of the fruit floating back toward her. She chose this retreat not only for it's seclusion, but for the happy memories here, and the peace it had always brought her. She would not spoil it by allowing herself to drown in her own heartache. She gave herself a good shake as she reached out to fork the slice right out of the air. Laughing, she took a large bite. Anakin laughed too.

* * *

That night, Padme suggested they sit and talk by the fire. Perhaps get a real chance to catch up on the ten years that had passed since they had last seen one another. But now she desperately wished she had simply retired to her own room. She and Anakin sat in uncomfortable silence, the tension as thick as she had felt in Senate meetings between warring planets. This had not been her intention. She didn't want to lose Anakin's friendship, but it was painfully obvious he had more than that weighing on his mind and his heart. Padme shifted uneasily, not quite able to meet his gaze.

 _"From the moment I met you,"_ he said softly, "all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. Now that I'm with you again… I'm in agony."

Her heart begged him to stop. She didn't want to be the cause of the pain she saw shining in his eyes. He moved closer and she scooted farther away. But he was undeterred.

 _"The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you,"_ he continued, _"I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me."_

That kiss. How she wished she could take it back!

 _"My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar,"_ Anakin nearly begged, moving closer to her again. Again, she slid back, but she was running out of room on the sofa they shared. _"You are in my very soul. Tormenting me. What can I do? I- I will do anything you ask."_

Padme looked at him for a moment. The sweet little boy she had befriended so long ago had turned into a lovesick man. A good man. A handsome man. A man she knew she could come to love the way he wanted her to. Because all those things he said, she felt too. Not a day had gone by when she didn't think of him. And as desperately as she had longed to see him again, actually doing so hurt worse than when he simply existed in her memory. For even just a few days together had made the distance unbearable. When she thought of him, she couldn't breathe. And how easy it would have been, if her tormentor, the one she would do anything for, was Anakin.

 _"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me,"_ Anakin said sharply.

 _"I can't,"_ she whispered, shaking her head. She was suffering, but telling him the reason why would only hurt him more. _"We can't, it's just not possible."_

 _"Anything is possible, Padme, listen to me…"_

 _"No, you listen!"_ she commanded, the voice of a queen returning for a moment as she rose to her feet. As much as she may want to, for it would be so much easier to love a man who would love her without fear and no regard for rules or responsibilities, she could not bring herself to give him false hope. _"We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi, and I- I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go. Regardless of how we feel about each other."_

 _"Then you do feel something!"_

Yes, perhaps she did love him. Looking at him now, a man where a boy once was. But she could never love him more than she loved Obi-Wan. And Anakin deserved much more than that. Padme sighed, telling him very much what she and Obi-Wan had agreed upon. What had led them apart. _"I will not let you give up your future for me."_

 _"You're asking me to be rational,"_ Anakin laughed bitterly as he rose from the sofa and crossed the room toward her. _"That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings. But I can't."_

 _"I will not give into this."_ If she would not give up her place on the Senate and her duty to the galaxy for Obi-Wan, she most assuredly would not for Anakin.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief when Anakin turned and made to leave the room. But then he turned back. _"Well you know, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."_

 _"We'd be living a lie,"_ Padme echoed in disbelief. This was something she had reminded herself of many times over the years whenever another Jedi crossed her mind. _"One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you,_ Ani _? Could you live like that?"_

With a tight jaw, Anakin gave a brief nod. _"No. You're right. It would destroy us."_

She watched him go, tears filling her eyes and her heart breaking with every step he took. After all, Padme knew what it was to walk away from the one you loved.

* * *

Obi-Wan braced himself as he opened the cockpit, icy rain immediately stinging his face and soaking through his clothes. Never before had he seen a planet like this. Itseemed to be completely made of water, and if it rained like this all the time, it was no wonder. He raised the hood of his cloak up over his head, holding it tight about him as the wind whistled and howled. He couldn't see much through the darkness and pouring rain, but there was a tower up ahead and he headed toward it.

Immediately, the door opened and he was greeted by a blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted, he lowered his hood and blinked up in surprise at a tall, thin, white being with large black eyes.

 _"Everything is ready,"_ the alien said by way of greeting, before Obi-Wan could even think to grab for his light saber. _"The Prime Minister expects you."_

Obi-Wan was momentarily taken aback. _"I'm expected?"_

 _"Of course! He is anxious to see you,"_ his host explained. _"After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."_

Obi-Wan nodded, following the alien down a long white hallway. He kept his mind alert, continually scanning for any disturbance in the Force. His expression, however, gave away nothing.

 _"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,"_ his host motioned once they had entered another very bright room, _"and this is Master Jedi…"_

 _"Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ he supplied with a slight bow.

 _"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. Please."_ Lama Su gestured to a chair much like his own that lowered from the ceiling. When he was seated, the Prime Minister continued. _"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."_

Obi-Wan nodded, though still with no real concept of what was going on. _"That is… good news."_

 _"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Master-?"_

 _"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"_

 _"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."_

 _"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he would be proud of the army we've built for him,"_ Lama Su assured him.

 _"The army?"_ Obi-Wan echoed in disbelief. They were peace keepers, not soldiers. Why would Master Sifo-Dyas need an army?

 _"Yes. A clone army,"_ he explained, _"and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."_

 _"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did he say what it was for?"_

 _"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."_

Obi-Wan looked between the two and gave a small smile. _"That's why I'm here."_

As he followed Lama Su out of the room, he could not help but feel something was very wrong here. None of this made sense. He would be sure to inform the Council later, but there was a part of him that wished he could consult Anakin now. Or Padme. Things were simpler when he discussed them with her. Did the Senate know of this? How far did such secrecy reach?

Padme, stay safe, my love.

* * *

 _"His name was Paolo,"_ Padme explained as they finished their lunch, sitting in the soft green grass of a meadow where the shaaks grazed peacefully in the distance. Peaceful. That was exactly the word for this moment. _"I was twelve,"_ she continued. _"We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I… very cute. Dark curly hair… dreamy eyes…"_

 _"Alright, I get the picture,"_ Anakin frowned. Padme stifled a laugh. _"Whatever happened to him?"_

 _"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."_

 _"Maybe he was the smart one."_

Padme frowned, taken aback. _"You really don't like politicians, do you?"_

 _"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them."_ What had started out as a smirk turned into a grin. Padme laughed lightly and shook her head. They fell silent for a moment, listening to the waterfalls behind them, until Anakin said, _"I just don't think the system works."_

Padme eyed him with keen interest. Ever since he was a boy, Anakin had a different way of seeing the world. She often found it refreshing. _"How would you have it work?"_

 _"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."_

 _"That's exactly what we do,"_ Padme insisted. Unfortunately, it wasn't always that simple. _"The trouble is, that people don't always agree."_

 _"Well then they should be made to,"_ Anakin said seriously.

 _"By whom?"_ she scowled. Did he truly think it was that easy? _"Who's going to make them?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ he shook his head. _"Someone…"_

 _"You?"_ Padme scoffed.

 _"Of course not me!"_

 _"But someone?"_

He nodded. _"Someone wise."_

Padme was so frustrated, she couldn't hardly bear to look at him. He thought it was all so clean cut and simple. That he knew so much more than she did, even though he'd never even set foot on the Senate floor. _"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."_

 _"Well,"_ he smirked. _"If it works."_

She watched the smile creep over his face as he held her gaze. Her fiery passion cooled as she caught on. _"You're making fun of me."_

 _"No,"_ he laughed, _"I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator."_

She laughed with him. She was glad he seemed to be willing to put the events of a few nights prior behind them. The very last thing she wanted was to lose his friendship.

"I have an idea," he said suddenly, jumping to his feet and grabbing her hand to pull her up too. "Come on!"

Hand in hand they ran through the fields, the cool breeze blowing the curls off her neck and shoulders. She hiked the skirts of her pale yellow dress up so she could match his long strides. "Anakin!" she laughed breathlessly as they came over the crest of a hill. "Ani, where are we going?"

They stopped abruptly. "Here."

Padme looked around at the shaak herd. She raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Uh huh," he grinned, headed toward a shaak that was grazing a few feet from them. "They don't have these on Tattooine. I want a closer look!"

Padme laughed. Just when she thought that sweet little boy was gone for good. She approached the animal too, and Anakin asked softly, so not to startle it, "Did you ever try and ride one when you were a kid?"

"Once. One of the older boys dared me to one a school retreat. He told the other boys I was too little and I would be too scared to try."

"So, naturally, you had to prove them wrong."

"Naturally," she grinned, finally close enough to pet the shark without giving it a spook. "And I did, but it didn't turn out well."

"Did you get thrown off?" he teased again, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"No!" she exclaimed, drawing herself up. "I gracefully slid off when it started going too fast."

Padme felt she could almost see the idea occurring to him as the laughter faded and was replaced by something harder. "Did Paolo ride one?"

"Um, yes," she forced out an answer, a bit concerned at the sudden shift. "He managed to hold on longer than the rest of us, actually."

Anakin didn't have anything to say to that. He only continued to pet the shaak. Padme let herself fall silent too, worrying perhaps he had not moved on as she hoped he had.

It was nearly an hour later when Padme was searching to find exactly where Anakin had run off to, that she heard a shaak bellowing. Suddenly, Anakin came thundering by, standing atop one of the animals as it ran and tried to buck him off. Padme watched in surprise as he steadied himself on the beast as it tossed about. She was quite impressed. For someone who'd grown up around sand and machines, he made it look remarkably easy.

Her smile abruptly faded though when he lost his balance, pitched forward, and fell to the ground. To her horror, the shaak ran right over him, trampling him underfoot.

She felt her heart stop as she watched his arms give out beneath him when he tried to push himself up. Then, he lay completely still. "Ani!" she cried, running as fast as she ever had. "Please be alright, please," she muttered under her breath as she flew down the hill to where he lay.

 _"Anakin,"_ she called, dropping to her knees, _"are you alright?"_

She made to roll him over, but when she touched his shoulder, he flipped onto his back, laughing so hard his whole body was shaking. Relief washed over her and she smacked his chest, which in turn only made him laugh harder. _"You-"_

Before she could scold him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him, rolling them both through the tall grass and wildflowers. She squealed and laughed as they tumbled, finally stopping with her hovering over him and straddling his waist. She blushed madly and moved off of him. She almost did it again. She almost kissed him. "I'm glad you're alright," she said, willing her hands to be still and her voice steady.

"It's nice to know you care so much," he smirked.

Padme resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead got to her feet, offering him a hand. "Come on. We should probably be heading back."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well hello Obidala shippers! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And I promise, this IS an Obidala story. There's just not many scenes where they're actually together right now, but we're getting to the good stuff! On that note, I'm kinda just sticking with my favorite scenes here, which is why some will be missing. (The one with Watto is not one of my faves, but idk it kinda fit...) Scenes that I skip will at least be mentioned or dealt with later, as will the whole AnakinXPadme issue... Enjoy! Oh, italics are quotes from movie, and nothing recognizable is mine anyway. I'm just a writer who likes to play "what if..."!**_

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 5_

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly," Obi-Wan promised, lifting a hand to her cheek. "I won't let any harm come to you, Padme."

It was just the two of them, standing on the landing platform. A light drizzle of rain fell around them and speckled his robes. She looked up into his cerulean gaze. He stared back at her as though she were the most precious thing to him in all the galaxies. Padme suddenly felt the strongest urge to beg him not to go. A plea for him to stay waited on her tongue, but instead she said softly, "I know."

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his embrace, standing on her toes to wrap her arms about his neck. A pleasant warmth wrapped around her, making her feel safe and cherished. Of all the places she'd travelled, this was where she belonged.

Too soon, he broke their kiss, stepping away to board the ship that awaited him. Padme touched her fingers to her lips, smiling when he turned back one last time.

"Padme," he called, a grin dancing over his handsome features, "I love-"

She didn't hear the rest. There was a deafening explosion and bright flash as what was left of the ship burst into flame. The scream that tore from her throat as she fell to her knees frightened her. It could scarcely be recognized as human. She hadn't known she could make such a sound. Then again, she hadn't ever known this level of agony.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried, dark eyes flashing as she jerked up into a sitting position. Still gasping, she frantically looked about the familiar room, her hands gliding over the sweat-dampened sheets beneath her. A trembling sigh of relief passed her lips as she fell back against the pillows. Thank the stars, it was only a nightmare.  
She rolled onto her side, hugging the pillow close. Just a nightmare, but one that had felt so real. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It had replaced Corde with Obi-Wan, and… She shuddered. Rising from the bed, she pulled her silk robe over her nightgown and padded out into the hallway that led to the common room and kitchen of the suite. Tea. Obi-Wan always made tea when something was bothering him, or when he had a difficult decision to make. Perhaps it could bring her some comfort now.

Filling a pot with water, she suddenly heard a cry from Anakin's room. _"… no, don't!"_

She stood completely still, wondering if he had woken himself up, as she had from her own nightmare. There was a part of her that wanted to check and make sure he was alright. This was not the first nightmare that he'd endured during their time together. She couldn't help but worry when she saw the dark bruises beneath his eyes in the morning.

She had just poured the water over her tea, when Anakin emerged from his room, heading out to the balcony as he pulled a tunic over his head. So wrapped up was he in the lingering images of his nightmare, he didn't even notice her. She moved to watch him through the open archway. The sun was rising, and Anakin turned his face toward it. He sighed deeply, folding his arms behind his back, and standing with his feet shoulder length apart. It was a meditation stance she knew well. One Obi-Wan had used himself. But Obi-Wan's fingers hadn't twitched, curling into fists before stretching out again. He hadn't alternated from swaying back and forth to rising on his toes. She smiled, thinking how long it must have taken Obi-Wan to coax Anakin into even this small amount of meditation.

She was about to go back to her own rooms, when she saw Anakin's shoulders fall, and his head drop onto his chest. "Oh, Ani," she sighed.

Ever so quietly, she slipped out onto the balcony. She knows Anakin hears her when he straightens back up once again. She turns to go, thinking perhaps he'd rather be alone, but he calls her back. _"Don't go."_

 _"I don't want to disturb you,"_ she said softly.

Anakin took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. _"Your presence is soothing."_

 _"You had a nightmare again last night."_

 _"Jedi don't have nightmares,"_ he said, as if it were something he had memorized. She wondered how many times he had been told that as a child.

 _"I heard you."_

Anakin opened his eyes. _"I saw my mother. She's suffering, Padme."_ He turned to look at her and Padme moved closer, wanting to comfort him, but unsure how. _"I saw her as clearly as I see you now."_ Padme watched as he moved toward the balcony rail. A shaking sigh fell from his lips. Her heart ached for him. She remembered Shmi and the kindness she'd shown her. She also remembered how lost Anakin had been when they'd left Tatooine. How much he had missed her then and must still. _"She's in pain,"_ Anakin said with such conviction, Padme wondered if he wasn't right. _"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator,"_ he continued, facing her fully now, _"but I have to go. I have to help her."_

Padme nodded. "I'll go with you."

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."_ He looked so torn. So desperate for her guidance in this terrible situation he found himself trapped in.

"There's no choice to make. What if it wasn't just a dream? I couldn't live with myself if we don't at least go try and help her. So neither do I," she told him, and she could see relief wash over him, "you can protect me just as well there as you can here."

* * *

Padme peered out at the wasteland of Tatooine from beneath her hood. She had not missed it.

She took Anakin's hand when he offered to help her off the rickshaw, and followed him to the front of Watto's shop, where Watto himself sat, fiddling with a broken droid. Padme barely repressed a shudder when she saw him and this place. This place where Anakin had been enslaved for years. She hated that she had not managed to completely eradicate slavery during her time in office. She could only guess at what must be going through Anakin's mind, being back in this place again.

 _"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker,"_ Anakin said in Huttese as he worked with the broken droid he'd taken off Watto's hand. The shop keeper looked suspiciously at Anakin and then Padme. She met his beady eyes with a cold stare.

Watto looked back up at Anakin. _"Ani? Little Ani?"_

The droid in Anakin's hand came to life.

 _"You are Ani!"_ Watto laughed. _"It is you! You little womp rat."_

Padme saw Anakin stiffen when Watto gave him a hearty slap on the back.

 _"A jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help me wit some deadbeats who owe me money, eh?"_

Anakin glared down at his former master, and said through a clenched jaw, _"My. Mother."_

 _"Oh. Yeah. Shmi,"_ Watto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Padme felt her hands curling into fists. _"She's not mine no more. I sold her."_

 _"Sold her?"_ Anakin growled.

 _"Years ago,"_ Watto waved his hand, as if it were no matter. _"Sorry, Ani, but you know. Business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars… Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that?"_

Chancing a glance toward Anakin, she would not have been surprised if he reached over the table and grabbed Watto by the neck. Though he may be surprised if she did. She was definitely thinking about it.

 _"Do you know where they are?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"Long way from here. Someplace on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think,"_ Watto shrugged.

 _"I'd like to know."_

Something in Anakin's voice made Padme's blood run cold, but she couldn't blame him. Watt must have gotten the hint too. _"Yeah… Sure… Absolutely,"_ he fumbled. _"Let's go look in my records."_

* * *

Padme sat outside the house of Cliegg Lars, staring up at the night sky. She wondered where Obi-Wan was. What he was doing. If he was safe. She had hoped to hear from him by now. Anything to let her know he was alright. Where had his quest taken him? Somewhere unexpected, as hers and Anakin's had? She certainly never expected to set foot on Tatooine again. But Anakin… She sighed heavily, tears pricking her eyes. She'd tried so hard to help him. When she'd come upon him after his nightmare, he so reminded her of the little boy they had first found on this desert planet. She wanted to help him, to fix it for him, but… She wished Obi-Wan were here. He would know what to do.

How long would Anakin search? As soon as the thought entered her mind, she nearly laughed aloud. She knew the answer to that. Anakin would never stop searching. When Anakin Skywalker loved someone, he loved them fiercely. He would never leave someone behind, especially not when there was a chance he could save them.  
Eventually, she went back inside, but not before whispering a plea for both her Jedis' safety and blowing a kiss to the stars.

To wherever Obi-Wan might be.

* * *

The room was spinning. The walls closing in. She could scarcely breathe. And yet, she couldn't take her eyes off the faltering blue hologram of Obi-Wan. _"… Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an… Wait!… ah… attack…"_ Padme flinched as Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and began to deflect the laser blasts flying toward him, defending against an unseen attacker. _"I don't… make it…"_ his voice came again, and as much as her heart had longed to hear it once more, not like this. Never like this. He screamed and the image cut out. Padme could only stare in silent horror.

Anakin jumped up. _"I'm going after him!"_

Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly. _"Obi-Wan said to retransmit the message to Coruscant. We need to do that first."_

Though his hands clenched into fists at his sides, Anakin nodded. _"Yeah. You're right, you're right."_

As he did, Padme worked to school her features, putting on the mask of a politician even though a tidal wave of emotion was raging within her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But none of that would help Obi-Wan now. _"… Anakin, stay where you are,"_ she heard Master Windu instruct. _"Protect the senator at all costs. That is your priority."_

 _"Understood, Master."_

Padme turned to look at the navigation on the control panel of the ship as Master Windu's image disappeared. She shook her head. _"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy,"_ her heart was thundering in her chest. If they waited on the Council, they'd be too late, but, _"Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."_

Decision made, she began to prepare the ship, but Anakin placed his larger hands over hers, halting her efforts. She scowled at him.

 _"If he's still alive,"_ he said reminded her.

He may as well have struck her across the face. _"Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?_ " she shrieked, her mask cracking and a bit of panic creeping through. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he tried to stop her. _"He's your friend… your mentor…"_

 _"He's like my father!"_ he snapped, his own emotions rising with hers. _"But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."_

 _"He gave you strict orders to protect me,"_ she said, snatching her hand away from his and she flicked a few more switches and the engines roared to life. She fixed the cracks in her mask, reigning her emotions back in. Her tone now held the authority Anakin had grown accustomed to hearing. _"I am going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."_

Anakin smirked and sat down in the pilot's seat, taking the controls. Padme tried to calm her racing heart. They'd make it in time. He'd be alright.

He had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sooo... Who's ready to see how this goes down? *Raises hand* Guys, I've been waiting to get to this scene ever since I decided to make this more than a one shot. So, here we go! Cheers! (Not mine, italics are quotes. I cut some of Dooku's monologue though.)**_

Anakin had scarcely shut down the engines before Padme lept from the co-pilot's seat, reaching for her wrap. _"Hey,"_ he snapped. _"Where are you going?"_

Padme did not so much as spare him a glance. _"To find Obi-Wan."_

In a few long strides, he was across the ship and grabbed hold of her arm. _"No, you're not!"_

She jerked her arm back. _"Let go of me!"_

 _"I'm not letting you go out there. It's too dangerous."_

"Ani, you cannot be serious!" she fumed.

 _"It's my job to protect you,"_ Anakin reminded her, squaring his shoulders and using his full height to his advantage. _"I said it's too dangerous. You're not going, and that's final!"_

If Padme had been angry before, she was livid now. How dare he? Every moment they spent having this ridiculous conversation was a moment they could be using to save Obi-Wan. She whirled on him, dark eyes blazing, _"You do not give me orders, Anakin Skywalker! I am a Senator of the Galactic Republic, not a child. You have no authority to contain me, restrain me, or direct me! You will remember your place, Anakin."_

Wisely, Anakin held his tongue, though she could tell he had more to say.

 _"Now, you can come along and protect me, or stay here,"_ she commanded, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders and waist. _"It's up to you."_ She stormed past him and out of the cockpit, not waiting for his reply. After a few moments, Anakin followed behind her.

The city was empty. The quiet had Padme on edge. When they reached the square, four Geonosians emerged from the stalagmite pillars and grabbed for Padme and Anakin, who drew his lightsaber.

It's then Padme sees the twenty more winged and armed Geonosians descending upon them. _"Wait_!" she calls to Anakin, who gives her a look of confusion, until Count Dooku emerges from the crowd.

 _"Senator Amidala,"_ he crooned, opening his palms as though offering peace. _"I've heard so much about you."_

Padme nodded. _"Count Dooku, I assume."_

He smiled, and the Geonosians released her as he stepped forward to kiss her hand. She felt more than saw Anakin bristle. _"I'm delighted to meet you at last,"_ he said. _"We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control."_

She returned his diplomatic smile. "I make no promises, Count."

They were lead to a large conference room with Padme sat at one end of the table and Dooku at the other. Behind Padme, Anakin stood guard, with four Geonosian guards standing behind him. Behind Dooku was a bounty hunter and six more Geonosian guards. If the intent was for her to feel intimidated, Dooku was in for a disappointment. Padme had grown up in situations like this. She was confident and cool as she spoke. _"You are holding a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me. Now."_

Dooku sighed and shook his head, as if his words pained him. _"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe."_

Her heart jumped into her throat. _"He is an officer of the Republic, you can't do that!"_

 _"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator. But… if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."_

 _"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?"_ she asked, her blood boiling. She would not tolerate being threatened.

 _"I don't wish to make you join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."_

Padme answered him sharply. _"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."_

 _"You believe in the same ideals we believe in!"_ Dooku argued. _"The same ideals we are striving to make more prominent."_ He lowered his voice, staring intently with cold eyes across the table at Padme. _"Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your cooperation, I can do nothing to stop their execution."_

 _"What is to happen to me?"_ she asked without fear. _"Am I to be executed also?"_

 _"I wouldn't think of such an offense. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, m'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry, but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you."_

* * *

In a corridor leading to the Geonosian arena, Padme and Anakin were tossed into a cart, their hands bound to chains near the front. Padme felt tears burn her eyes.

She'd failed. She couldn't save Obi-Wan. For all she knew, he was dead already, killed just minutes before in the very same arena. To make matters worse, she'd led Anakin to his death as well.

Anakin saw the tear roll down her cheek. He nudged her shoulder with his. _"Don't be afraid,"_ he whispered.

She huffed a bitter laugh. _"I'm not afraid to die."_ She shook her head and stared down at the cuffs binding her wrists, wrapping the chain around her hand until it turned white, and said under her breath, _"I've been dying a little bit each day since you_ and Obi-Wan _came back into my life."_

Anakin frowned. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Nothing," she reassured him. She met his stormy gaze and gave him a small smile. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sorry, Anakin."

For a moment, Anakin looked away, trying to compose himself. "I know what we decided," he said, hardly able to meet her gaze as he forced the words from the deepest part of himself, "that it would destroy us, but… I think tour lives are about to be anyway, and before we die, I need you to know… I love you, Padme. I always will."

Padme's heart cried for him. Losing his mother, his mentor, and now this. Would it be so terrible if the last thing he heard in this world was that he was loved? And she did love him, just not in the way he wanted her too. But if she could choose, she would have Obi-Wan telling her how much he loved her as she breathed her last. After everything, if they were set to die, wasn't that the least she could do for Anakin?

The driver cracked the whip over the orray harnessed to the cart. Just before it jerks into motion, Padme smiled sadly at Anakin. "I love you too."

Anakin had no chance to respond, for at that moment, they were both struck by the blinding sunlight and the roar of the crowd that had gathered to watch them die.

Padme turns from Anakin, surveying the arena. A sandy pit with steep walls of seating, three pillars, and…

"Obi-Wan!"

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Stay tuned!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Italics are lines from the movie. I obviously don't own Star Wars, I'm just seeing how it would've played out with my little twists.**_

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 7  
_

Even with the distance between them, their eyes met, and his bright blue gaze felt like a cool rain that soothed her withered heart. He was pale and bruised, but so wonderfully alive! Shocked as he was to see her, his lips parted to breathe her name. She resisted the urge to jump out of the cart as they passed by, but her heart was pounding in her chest in an effort to escape it's cage and run to him.

For his part, Obi-Wan projected the calm he wished he felt as he watched Padme and Anakin be led to their own posts. Anakin was dragged to the one beside his. _"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message,"_ he called, all the while keeping an eye on Padme out of his peripheral.

" _I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you,_ " Anakin told him as his hands were chained high above his head, just like Obi-Wan's were.

" _Oh,_ " Obi-Wan nodded, looking up at his own bound wrists. " _Good job_."

He'd like to say he was angry with his apprentice for dragging Padme into this mess, but knowing her, she just as likely may have dragged Anakin. Nothing to do about it now but get out alive.

The crowd is deafening in their applause as the executions began. _"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Anakin muttered. Three monsters entered the arena. A reek was being prodded to charge straight for him, a nexu for Padme, and an acklay toward Obi-Wan.

 _"Take the one on the left,"_ Obi-Wan ordered his apprentice. _"I'll take the one on the right."_

 _"What about Padme?"_

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. All this time with her, and Anakin still underestimated her. _"She seems to be on top of things."_

Both Jedi glanced up at Padme, who had climbed to stand at the top of her post, trying to wrestle the chain free. Obi-Wan smirks with pride, then ducks behind his own post when the acklay charges. With a giant green claw, the monster strikes, snapping the chain. Obi-Wan dodges left and right, narrowly missing the sharp claws. He can hear the crowd's growing displeasure. He can sense it as well as Dooku's annoyance. But that's not the only thing he can sense. Padme's fear rippled through the Force, as well as her anger. He quickly glanced up to see the nexu at the top of the post, and he swore his heart stopped when a giant paw reached up and slashed it's claws across her back. He saw her manage to beat it back with her chain before the acklay switched tactics, ramming into the post instead. It toppled to the ground and Obi-Wan only just managed to roll away in time. He ran, calling upon the Force as a picador comes charging past on an orray. Obi-Wan grabbed the electric spear from the picador, who went flying off the creature and rolling through the sand. The acklay stabbed the picador with a mighty claw and continued pursuing Obi-Wan.

Stopping a good distance away, he threw the spear at the monster, striking it's neck. With a mighty shriek, it pulled the spear free and snapped it in half with its teeth.

"Sith spawn!" he hissed, and tried not to dwell on how Anakin had rubbed off on him.

From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Anakin and Padme riding the reek. He ran towards them, using the Force to jump onto it's back and land behind Padme. She reached back to steady him with a hand on his thigh. He placed his own hand just above her elbow on the opposite side. The connection grounded and centered him in a way he had not felt since she left Coruscant. He carefully shielded such thoughts from his apprentice, who was likely too busy steering the reek away from the pursuing acklay to notice anyway. Obi-Wan took a moment to glance at Padme's back. His gut twisted when he saw the claw marks, but thankfully they didn't look too deep. A few bacta patches she'd be good as new. Now to get out of the arena. Which suddenly looked far more difficult as battle droids rolled out to meet them.

* * *

What would later be known as the Battle of Genosis, was mostly a blur to Obi-Wan. It was as though it was over and they were safely aboard the ship even before it began. He remembered later, how angry he had felt when he saw the carnage around him. So many jedi were slaughtered. Some in their first years of knighthood whom he had known since they first arrived at the temple as younglings. In the moment, he let his anger fuel his actions, and that knowledge weighed heavily on his heart. It was when he saw Padme and Anakin, fighting with everything they had, that he was able to let go of his anger and focus instead on protecting them. Protecting them and getting them to safety. But it wasn't until Master Yoda arrived with gunships and clones that the tide of the battle turned in their favor.

Squinting through the dust, Obi-Wan could just make out a dark figure on a speeder below them. _"Look over there,"_ he told Anakin.

 _"It's Dooku,"_ Anakin confirmed. He shouted to the gunman, _"Shoot him down!"_

 _"We're out of rockets, sir."_

 _"Follow them,"_ his padawan ordered.

 _"We're gonna need some help,"_ Padme cautioned.

Obi-Wan shook his head, keeping his eyes on Dooku. _"There isn't time. Anakin and I can handle this."_

Dooku signaled for the two pilots beside him to move out. They came around behind them so fast, there was no time to react. They started taking fire, knocking their ship off course with a direct hit. Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to hold on, but Padme lost her grip. Obi-Wan heard her scream as she fell, and the blood in his veins ran cold.

 _"Padme!"_ Anakin cried, lunging toward the side of the ship. Obi-Wan followed after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. _"Put the ship down!"_

 _"Anakin!"_ he shouted over Anakin's panicked orders. _"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!"_ Not for the first time, he was just as much reminding himself as he was his apprentice. He felt sick as he ordered the pilot, _"Follow that speeder!"_

Anakin ignored him _. "Lower the ship!"_

 _"I can't take Dooku alone,"_ Obi-Wan reminded him. _"I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"_

 _"I don't care! Put the ship down!"_

Obi-Wan was getting more frustrated by the minute. It was clear their time on Naboo had only strengthened Anakin's feeling for Padme. _"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"_

 _"I can't leave her!"_

Obi-Wan couldn't allow himself to think like that. They had a job to do. Padme could take care of herself. She'd proven that time and time again. She'd be fine. _"Come to your senses! What do you think Padme would do were she in your position?"_

Finally, something got through to his apprentice. Anakin seemed to deflate as the reality of his master's words sunk in. _"She would do her duty."_

Obi-Wan sighed in relief and turned to the pilot. "Follow that speeder."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yes! I loved writing this part. Honestly though, it totally strayed from what I originally had planned, but I actually think it's better. Let me know what you think! As always, I don't own Star Wars, and the italics are quotes from the movie. Not mine. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Episode II- Attack of the Clones, Part 8  
_

He was waiting for them. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the hangar with their lightsabers activated, humming and glowing bright. _"You're going to pay for all the Jedi youkilled today, Dooku,"_ Anakin vowed.

 _"We'll take him together,"_ Obi-Wan advised, keeping his voice low. _"You go in slowly on the left, and I-"_

 _"I'm taking him now!"_

 _"No, Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan cried out as he watched his apprentice surge ahead. _"NO!"_

He could only watch helplessly as Anakin was caught in Dooku's Force lightening and thrown against the wall. He fell unconscious to the floor. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his fear to the Force. He would have to stay focused if he was going to take on Dooku alone.

 _"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours,"_ Dooku taunted as they began to slowly circle one another. _"Now, back down."_

Obi-Wan met the blast of lightening with his lightsaber, letting his weapon absorb the current. He smirked. _"I don't think so."_

Dooku pulled his own weapon, but it was Obi-Wan who attacked first, swinging his lightsaber and bringing it down with a crash as it met Dooku's red blade. Spinning around, he swung again, but was again blocked by the dark lord. Their weapons hummed with energy as they sliced through the air, clashing with zaps and pops, as Dooku forced Obi-Wan back.

Obi-Wan managed to disengage their sabers and swing just at Dooku's waist, but he jumped at the last minute, leaving Obi-Wan slicing through nothing but air once again.

 _"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me,"_ Dooku hissed as he advanced on Obi-Wan. _"Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem."_ Their blades met twice and Dooku grinned. _"Surely you can do better!"_

With all his might, Obi-Wan fought back, matching him blow for blow. Realizing he'd been backed too close to the ship, he jumped up onto the landing ramp, using it to leap to the other side. Now Dooku was the one on the defensive. Even still, he looked far too pleased with himself. Their blades met again, and Obi-Wan found his weapon trapped beneath Dooku's. Concentrating, he managed to pull it back up, only to have Dooku swing his own blade around and strike him in the arm, just below the shoulder.

He cried out and Dooku swung low, stabbing him in the thigh. He cried out again as he fell, the sickening smell of blood and burning flesh filling his nose as he clutched his leg. He grit his teeth against the pain, moving to get up again but the wound in his leg was too deep. The slightest movement was excruciating. There was no way he would be able to put weight on it.

Obi-Wan watched as Dooku swung his lightsaber around a few times, before bringing it up to strike the killing blow.

He braced himself, but the blow never came. A flash of green halted the red saber's descent. He looked up to see Anakin standing above him, between himself and Dooku. Obi-Wan's heart swelled with pride.

 _"Brave of you, boy,"_ Dooku sneered, _"but I would've thought you had learned your lesson."_

As they spoke, Obi-Wan called his own weapon to him.

 _"I am a slow learner,"_ Anakin quipped, pulling his blade free.

Obi-Wan saw his opportunity. _"Anakin!"_

His apprentice easily caught his lightsaber, wasting no time in igniting the blue blade and continuing his attack on Dooku.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin nearly match Dooku step for step. Eventually, he knew, Dooku would overpower his apprentice. He needed help. Obi-Wan tried to get up again, but again, the pain in his leg and his arm nearly blinded him. He watched in horror as Anakin's green saber was severed, leaving him with only Obi-Wan's own blade. Anakin cut a power line, and suddenly all Obi-Wan could see was flashes of blue and red through the thick smoke. He sent a plea to the Force for help. Someone. Anyone. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Anakin while all he could do was lie helplessly and watch.

When Dooku cut off Anakin's arm just above the elbow, Obi-Wan felt his pain through their bond. He felt it down to the very core of his being.

Dooku gave Anakin a Force push so he landed at Obi-Wan's feet, just beyond his reach. He tried to send him calming thoughts, the same way he had when his apprentice was a child, afraid of the vastness of space and the nightmares that plagued him. But a thick fog of pain had flooded Anakin's thoughts, and Obi-Wan could not reach him that way either.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Dooku sighed. Obi-Wan had no idea what he had planned next, but before he could find out, they heard a rhythmic tapping coming toward them. Obi-Wan's vision had started to blur as he fought against Anakin's pain and his own, but he still saw his master enter the hangar.

 _"Master Yoda."_

 _"Count Dooku,"_ Yoda growled.

 _"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time,"_ the fallen Jedi warned.

 _"Powerful you have become, Dooku,"_ Yoda acknowledged, a sadness adding weight to his words as he looked at his former apprentice. _"The Dark Side I sense in you."_

 _"I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you!"_ He sent Force lightening at his old master, but Yoda caught it in his hand, throwing it straight back at Dooku who deflected it. He tried again, but again Yoda caught it, this time, tucking it away. _"Much to learn, you still have."_

 _"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force,"_ he said, igniting his red blade, _"but by our skills with a lightsaber."_

Obi-Wan watched the ensuing battle with eyes that grew steadily heavier. Anakin was already unconscious and Obi-Wan feared he would soon follow. He had nearly succumbed to the pain, his eyes closed and head spinning, when Dooku broke a large pillar from its base and sent it toppling toward them. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he looked up in horror as the massive pillar fell at an alarming rate. His thoughts immediately jumped to protecting Anakin, but what could he do in his condition? He looked to Master Yoda, whose eyes were tightly closed in concentration, arms extended as he stopped the progression of the pillar, instead lifting it and throwing it to the side. Obi-Wan sighed in relief, his body going slack and head dropping to the ground once again.

The crash of the pillar roused Anakin, who came back to consciousness gasping in pain. Obi-Wan felt him move restlessly against his ankles and tried to angle himself as best he could so he would be in Anakin's line of vision. "Look at me, padawan," Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin groaned, but did as he was told.

"You'll be alright, I promise."

Blue eyes clouded with pain searched his own, and Obi-Wan pushed every comforting and reassuring thought he had through their bond, wrapping like a warm cloak around his apprentice.

Not long after Dooku escaped, Padme came running into the hangar, a few clone troopers following close behind. Obi-Wan sighed in relief when he saw her, alive and unscathed. He managed to rise to his feet, careful not to jostle Anakin as he slides his legs out from under him. He takes great care not to move his injured leg too much, but still tightly clenches his jaw against the groans that threaten to rip from his throat. With a low cry of his own, Anakin manages to sit up as well.

Seeing them both in such a state leaves Padme momentarily stunned before she rights herself and rushes to them. As Obi-Wan helped Anakin stand, she noticed the younger of the two was completely missing his right arm. _"Anakin!"_ she gasped in shock, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. His good arm wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her neck. He felt cold, and his breathing was far too quick. "We need to get you both on board."

She looked to Obi-Wan as clones moved forward to help Anakin to the ship. She gave him a brief hug as well, but he was far more hesitant to return it than Anakin was. He groaned when she accidentally brushed up against his wounded leg. "Are you alright?"

His face was pale and sweat lined his brow, but he nodded. "Stay with Anakin, please. He'll need someone to help keep him calm. You need medical attention as well."

"Obi-Wan, I-"

"Please, Padme. I'll be alright."

Ordering troops to assist Obi-Wan, she gave him one last look before hurrying after Anakin.

He watched her go, keeping his blue gaze locked on her retreating figure until she entered the ship. It was only then that he let himself fall.

He was being lifted. He heard the roar of the ship starting up as he was laid on a firm surface. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized it as one of the medical cots on board the ship… Anakin!

He forced his eyes open, the bright lights of the small medical bay causing him to hiss as he slammed them shut again. More slowly this time, he blinked against the harsh light, blue eyes searching for his apprentice. Instead, he saw her.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly, leaning over to brush the hair out of his face and caress his jaw. "It's okay. You're safe."

"Anakin?" he rasped, the word scraping along his throat. He tried to get up, but her gentle hands guided him to lay back again.

"He's right here. Look, just across from you."

He did so, finding his apprentice in a cot identical to his own, so close he could nearly touch him. Obi-Wan probed their bond and found Anakin to be unconscious once again. At least he wasn't in pain. Judging by the various tubes and wires attached to him, hopefully he would stay that way until they reached Coruscant. Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to Padme. "And you? Are you alright?"

She smiled patiently. "Yes. I must say though, I didn't know they made a bacta patch large enough to cover my entire back."

He chuckled at that. She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips to his calloused palm. "I was afraid when I saw them bring you on board. I thought…"

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

Tears flooded her dark eyes when she met his gaze. "No, you don't. When we got your message, I was so afraid that I'd never see you again. I don't know what I'd do if…" her voice caught in her throat and she shook her head. "I know what we decided, but I love you. You don't have to return my feelings, but please don't ask me to stop."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, lifting their entwined hands to wipe a tear away from her soft cheek. "I wouldn't dream of giving orders to a queen."

A smile that showed off the dimples in her cheeks appeared on her face.

Obi-Wan smiled in return, but faded as he sighed deeply. "I don't know what the best course of action is, Padme. You were always in my thoughts when we were apart. And when I saw you being brought into the arena in chains… Jedi are not allowed to form attachments, but I'm beginning to think my love for you makes me stronger. When you fell from the ship, Anakin wanted to go after you, but I felt only more determined to bring Dooku to justice. Do you think less of me?"

"No," she reassured him quickly. "I was fine. You only did your duty. I never want to stand between you and your responsibilities as a Jedi."

"Nor I and yours to the Republic."

They were silent for a moment, the only sound the whirring of the medical equipment and the low hum of the ship. Padme's voice was soft when she next spoke. "Do you think… Could we live that way? Duty before love?"

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Sometimes I think I only have the strength to do my duty because of your love."

"I do love you, Obi-Wan."

"As I love you, my queen."

A few more tears escaped and fell down her cheeks and into his beard when she leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Sleep now. You need your rest to heal. I'll wake you when we get to Coruscant."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well, here it is. The short conclusion to Episode II. Up next, a few episodes of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" before I tackle Episode III. It's all so different from here on out. I'm excited to see how this story continues, and I hope you all are too! Thank you for the LOVELY reviews and the encouraging PMs! I'm glad you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I don't own Star Wars, but it's fun to think of how this twist could turn out. Cheers!_**

 _Episdode II~ Attack of the Clones- Pt. 9_

"Ah, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan bowed as she entered his room in the healing wing of the temple. "This is a welcome surprise."

"Master Kenobi," she nodded, then frowned, taking a step closer to him. "How are you feeling? Should you be standing yet?"

"I assure you, the exercise will do me good," he gave a tight smile, wincing a bit as he took a few steps to reach his cloak. "Have you seen Anakin? How is he? They haven't allowed me to see him."

"He's adjusting. They fitted him with a new arm yesterday."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and stroked his beard. "I see."

There was no one else in the room or the hall, so Padme risked placing her hand on his arm. "I know what you're thinking, Obi-Wan. What happened to Anakin was not your fault."

"Thank you," he nodded, but Padme saw the guilt in his eyes. Before she could comment again though, he said, "I'm afraid I will not be able to accompany you back to Naboo. I need to debrief the Council on the events of Geonosis and then Master Yoda and Master Windu have asked for a private meeting."

"I understand," she nodded. That was what they had agreed upon after all. Duty over love. "It's no matter. Captain Panaka…"

"I've asked Anakin to escort you."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I cannot do it myself."

"I know," she nodded. "When will I see you again?"

"I wish I knew, my queen." He spoke in hushed tones, and touched her cheek, gently turning her gaze toward him. "Have faith. The Force will bring us together again, just as it has before. I will always come for you, Padme. You will never be alone."

She smiled bravely, leaning up to press an all too brief kiss to his lips before turning to leave.

"Safe travels, Senator," he called after her, "and may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Anakin found her in the ships galley, nursing a cup of tea. He sat in a chair across from her. They sat in silence for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something. Padme knew Anakin's patience wouldn't permit him to wait long though, and only a minute more proved her right.

"You haven't spoken a word to me since we boarded the ship," he said, his features pulled into a deep frown. "Why?"

He was angry. He was hurt. She had expected that. He had a right to be.

She shrugged. "I didn't know what to say."

"What does that mean? You said you loved me, and now you don't know what to say?"

"Anakin, we…"

"No!" he shouted, beginning to pace the galley. "Don't tell me that, Padme! I can't listen to it again. I don't care about the Jedi, or the Senate, or the whole kriffing galaxy! All that matters is my feelings for you. So do you love me or not?"

She sighed patiently. "Ani, it's not that simple."

He slammed his fists against the wall, the clang of the metal cabinets reverberating through the ship. "It is, Padme! Do you love me or not?"

Tears burned her eyes when she looked up at him. She shook her head. "Not the way you want me too. I'm sorry. But I do care for you, Anakin. I do…"

But it was too late. He was already storming out of the galley, the whole ship seeming to tremble in his wake. He didn't speak to her again, only to tell her they'dlanded. He escorted her to her apartment in silence. Inspecting the home for anything suspicious and finding it clean, he took his leave.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," she said softly.

He nodded with a stiff bow before leaving her alone in her living room.

She collapsed on the sofa and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello there. Well, here is another chapter for my fellow Obidala fans. Gonna be honest, they have become one of my favorite ships since writing this story. I chose to add some Clone Wars episodes in because I have always been interested in that part of the Star Wars timeline. I feel like there is so much character development that happens during that time that you miss if you just skip straight from Episode II to Episode III. I think Anakin and Obi-Wan grow much closer during this time and Ahsoka adds a whole element that simply cannot be overlooked. So, I will be choosing a few episodes to add in the mix here, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for all the reviews y'all! They are so fun to read and mean so much to me. Now, on with the show! (Quick note: I don't own Star Wars, or the dialogue in italics.) Cheers!_**

* * *

 _The Clone Wars, Part 1- Blue Shadow Virus_

 _"They're planning an attack on Naboo,"_ Captain Typho told the flickering images of Masters Windu and Yoda. _"It's the only explanation."_

 _"Delicate, the situation is,"_ Yoda agreed. _"Two Jedi, we will send."_

Padme stepped forward, her heart beating rapidly. _"May I recommend General Kenobi and General Skywalker? Relations with the Gungans are a little tense right now,"_ she rushed to explain her bold request, _"but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own."_

Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged glances. Then, Yoda said, _"Send them, we will,"_ before they disappeared.

Padme swallowed her relief and instead turned to the new queen. _"I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive. See if you and 3P0 can download any of the other battle droids' memory. I'm going to find that lab."_

 _"Are you sure that's wise?"_ she heard Captain Typho ask.

Padme did not bother with a response as she left the transmission room. She would not even turn to look at him. She simply said, _"Come on, Jar-Jar."_

* * *

The minute Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped off the ship, they were greeted by Captain Typho. _"General Kenobi, Anakin,"_ he nodded, _"we're so glad you're…"_

 _"Where's Senator Amidala?"_ Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan didn't bother to chastise him. He wanted to know too. Why was she not there to greet them?

Typho cast his gaze to the side. _"She went to look for the lab."_

 _"And you let her go?"_ Anakin riled.

"Alone?" Obi-Wan echoed.

C-3P0 stepped forward. _"Senator Padme can be very difficult to stop when she has made up her mind."_

Anakin frowned. _"Good point. I know what you mean."_

 _"This is Peppi Bow,"_ Typho introduced Obi-Wan and Anakin to the female Gungan behind him. " _She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety."_

 _"Theysa looking for the sick maker."_

 _"They?"_ Obi-Wan frowned, looking to Typho.

The captain nodded. _"Representative Binks was with her."_

Somehow, Obi-Wan wasn't comforted.

Anakin turned to his padawan. _"Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them."_

Ahsoka squared her shoulders and nodded. _"You've got it, Master."_

 _"Why didn't you send someone to look for them?"_ Anakin challenged.

 _"Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you."_

This caught Obi-Wan's attention, his swirling thoughts finally coming to attention as he too took a step toward Typho. _"What latest developments?"_

Captain Typho motioned for them to follow him. _"It will be better if I show you."_

Obi-Wan felt like a young knight again, wanting to shake Typho and demand answers now. But he was not a knight anymore and knew that patience was the better course of action. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to Anakin and they followed Typho out of the hangar.

 _"We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory."_

 _"Who is that?"_ Obi-Wan frowned as a rough image of a man appeared from the head of a droid.

 _"Dr. Nuvo Vindi,"_ Typho explained, _"the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago."_

 _"Good news, my soulless automaton friends,"_ the doctor began to speak as Obi-Wan's chest grew tighter. _"We now have enough of the blue shadow virus to start filling the bombs."_

 _"He said bombs,"_ 3P0 worried.

 _"We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly…"_

The image faded, and Obi-Wan was left feeling unbearably cold. _"If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries."_

 _"There is some good news,"_ Captain Typho spoke up. _"Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo scan of the area."_

A projection of the lab appeared.

 _"It's enormous,"_ Obi-Wan said softly. How would they ever find Padme in such a maze?

 _"It looks like there are three entry points,"_ the captain continued to explain. _"Here, here, and here. This appears to be the main lab."_

 _"And the bombs?"_

 _"There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled."_

Bombs. Enough for the whole of the galaxy to be wiped out. But Padme… _"If Padme has alerted them to our presence in any way…"_

 _"If Padme's in there, and then we go in, guns a-blazin', she may get killed!"_ Anakin jumped in.

Obi-Wan swallowed his fear, the words nearly choking him as he spoke. _"It is a risk we have to take. Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab."_

 _"And if they, or we, detonate one during the attack?"_

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. _"Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy."_

His mind knew this was the right thing to do. Logically, it made perfect sense. Now if only he could convince his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest. She had to be alright. She had to…

But what if this was the one time when the choice between duty over love meant losing the love of his life?

* * *

 _"Where are they?"_ Anakin growled as he paced the hangar where they waited for Ahsoka to return with Peppi.

 _"Patience,"_ Obi-Wan reminded him, all too easily remembering how anxious he was when Anakin first started going out on missions alone. _"They'll be here in a moment."_ He watched Anakin pace some more, and said, _"You seem a bit on edge."_

Anakin turned on his heel, facing his former master. _"There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's, so yes, I'm a bit on edge! Why aren't you?"_

Obi-Wan sighed, all amusement fading from his features. " _I'm better at hiding it_ , Padawan."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Obi-Wan, I'm not a padawan anymore."

With a small smile, Obi-Wan nodded. He knew that, but sometimes the term just slipped. In some ways, Anakin would always be his padawan. Someday, when Ahsoka was grown, maybe he would understand.

Right on cue, Anakin's comm began to beep urgently. Ahsoka's voice followed quickly behind it. _"Master, are you there?"_

 _"Did you find her?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab."_

Obi-Wan fought to keep his features neutral. He'd known that was a possibility. In fact, with Padme, he had been expecting it.

 _"The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way I'd be able to get in without being detected,"_ Ahsoka continued, _"but I'm more than happy to-"_

That's where Obi-Wan stopped her. "Do not attempt to get inside," he ordered. He wouldn't risk Ahsoka too. He clicked Anakin's comm to send her a picture of the lab. _"I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches."_

Ahsoka nodded eagerly. _"You can count on me."_

 _"Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips. They'll have your back,"_ Anakin reassured her. Then, he turned to Obi-Wan. _"C'mon, we better hurry!"_

Obi-Wan recognized that look. It was one that usually led to rash decisions and hasty action. It was the same look he'd had when he'd charged after Dooku. One day, Obi-Wan worried he might lose more than just his hand. _"Padme may already be lost,"_ he said, though it felt like a betrayal to say the words. Unfortunately, it was a factor for both he and Anakin to consider. And if she was, he needed Anakin to stay focused on the mission. Because if she was lost, he couldn't stand to lose Anakin too. _"Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her. I'll take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor."_

Anakin turned back with a dark glare. _"I know what's at stake here."_

With a sigh, Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave with his troops. "As do I, Padawan. As do I."

* * *

The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber cutting through steel made Padme's heart skip a beat as she turned to look toward the door. A familiar silhouette was just visible through the swirled glass and steel frame. "Anakin!"

His eyes widened when he saw her. _"Padme!"_

 _"Take another step and your friends die!"_ Dr. Vindi threatened, and both Padme and Jar-Jar flinched when they heard a generator warming up. Lightening shot through her body and she screamed in pain. She couldn't help it. It was like being burned from the inside out. She tried to move, tried to get away from the pain, but she was bound too tightly. Just when she thought it may never end, it stopped. She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks and gasping for a breath, to see Anakin and his troops being ushered into a corner. Without their weapons.

 _"I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi,"_ Dr. Vindi said. _"That is why I'm going to give you a choice."_

 _"Fine with me,"_ Anakin growled. _"As long as one of the options is killing you."_

 _"How about capture me,"_ Dr. Vindi grinned, _"or save your friends?"_

He pulled the lever, and the lightening again shot through Padme's chest. Hot and blinding pain surged through every inch of her and she cried out again. And yet, somehow, she still hoped Anakin would go after Nuvo. Stop him and save her planet. No matter what the cost.

The electricity continued it's relentless attack, and maybe, just maybe, she thought Anakin had gone after Nuvo.

But then, it stopped. And for a moment, everything was quiet. Everything was dark. Then she felt gloved hands on either side of her face. One warm. One cold. A familiar voice called out to her. _"Are you okay?"_

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Anakin kneeling before her. _"Ani,"_ she smiled softly. She glanced around. Nuvo was gone, but all the battle droids lay immobile and sparking on the floor. _"How about the next time,"_ she teased with a tired smirk, _"you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids?"_

He smirked back. "I'll try and remember that. _A little thank you would go a long way_ , too."

* * *

 _"Things are going well,"_ Obi-Wan told Ahsoka as they raced through the tunnels of the complex, dodging blaster fire as they went. _"The lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme by now."_ Force, let him have found her!

Rounding a corner, they each drew their lightsabers as more battle droids approached.

 _"I'll get the bombs!"_ he called.

 _"I'll keep the droids occupied!"_ Ahsoka answered as they parted.

At the end of the corridor, Obi-Wan found the room he was looking for. _"Looks like the bomb room,"_ Cody said.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _"Yes. And luckily, they appear inactive."_

Suddenly, the bombs began flashing red and alarms sounded. _"I spoke too soon,"_ Obi-Wan cringed. He turned to Cody. _"Get these deactivated now! Anakin,"_ he called into his comm, _"I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor."_

 _"I'm working on it,"_ Anakin's voice patched through, leaving none of the attitude behind. _"Do you have the bombs?"_

 _"I'm working on it,"_ Obi-Wan snapped back. _"Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down!"_

 _"That's great."_

 _"And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing!"_

 _"It's down here somewhere,"_ Anakin offered uselessly. This time, Obi-Wan did roll his eyes, snapping his communicator shut. It was only then he realized he hadn't asked if he'd found Padme. He only hoped the fact that he'd let Dr. Vindi get away meant that he had, and she was unharmed.

It was a matter of minutes later when Anakin patched through again. _"Obi-Wan!_ " he cried, and Obi-Wan immediately caught on to the desperation in his voice, forgetting all previous irritation. _"Dr. Vindi's escaping! He's at the landing platform."_

 _"Alright, I'm on my way."_

He met up with Anakin just as the door gave way. He wasted no time and used the Force to leap onto the rising platform that was carrying Vindi out of the complex.

Dropping one hand, he narrowly missed a blast to his shoulder. Just as he was about to pull himself up, Vindi pulled three vials from his robes and tossed them into the air. Obi-Wan didn't have time to think as he leapt backwards, catching all three as he fell.

Making his way back up to the platform, Obi-Wan found Anakin with Vindi in custody and the bombs defused. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Anakin!"  
 _"Ahsoka, are you there?"_ Anakin called.

 _"I'm here, Master,"_ her voice came through. _"The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?"_

 _"Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padme?"_

Obi-Wan felt as though his knees might very well buckle beneath the intense relief he felt when Ahsoka said, _"She's right next to me. I'm okay too, thanks for asking."_  
Anakin smiled fondly. "I know you are, Snips. You always are. We'll take this creep-o in, _then be back to help clean up,_ alright?"

"You got it, Master."

Anakin shut off his comm. _"That was close,"_ he told Obi-Wan. _"If that virus had escaped, everyone on Naboo would be dead now."_

 _"Oh well,"_ Obi-Wan shrugged, his blue eyes laughing. _"Just another boring day saving the universe."_

Anakin shook his head. _"Alright, let's get this sleem-o back to Theed."_

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound. Vindi began to laugh, sending chills down Obi-Wan's spine. _"You are doomed, young Jedi! Along with the rest of the planet."_

The ground shook beneath them, throwing Anakin and Obi-Wan off balance. Anakin looked to his old master with panic in his eyes. _"What was that?"_

For once, Obi-Wan didn't have the words to reassure his padawan.

 _"Ahsoka,"_ Anakin called frantically, _"what is goin' on down there?_ Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Master. _The droid released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab."_

 _"And Padme?"_ Obi-Wan found himself asking before he could think better of it.

There was a moment of silence before Ahsoka admitted, _"I haven't heard from her since the bomb."_

Before he had time to worry, a staticky voice came through his own communicator. _"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"_

 _"Padme,"_ he answered quickly. _"Are you alright? Where are you?"_

 _"Yes. Jar-Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We're wearing protective suits. We should be fine."_

 _"The virus is loose, but Ahsoka managed to seal off the entire facility."_

 _"Yes, but Obi-Wan, any remaining droids will try to break out. I'll do what I can to stop them. I refuse to let the virus escape."_

Obi-Wan nodded, not expecting any different, and that trying to convince her otherwise was wasted effort. He simply said softly, _"Be careful."_

There was a pause, then, _"You too."_

She clicked off, and he turned back to where Anakin had his lightsaber drawn before Vindi. _"Where's the antidote, Vindi?"_

 _"You mistake my roll, Jedi,"_ the madman laughed. _"My job was to manufacture a plague. Not to cure it."_

 _"We don't have time for games!"_

 _"Patience, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan said, the bright eyes that were laughing just moments ago now dark as he looked down at the doctor. _"There's more than one way to skin a womp rat."_

Anakin ignored him and lunged his saber dangerously close to Vindi's throat. _"I said 'where'?"_

 _"Yes,_ " the man had the gall to chuckle, _"kill me know and spare these old bones the Blue Shadow's dire embrace! Because once the virus breaks out of that laboratory, all Naboo is doomed!"_

If Anakin had not been so concentrated on Vindi, he would have seen a look more murderous on his old master's face than he had ever seen before. But killing him, as good an idea as it may seem now, would leave them with no possible way of finding an antidote. He was comforted some by the suit Padme had found and the sealed room Ahsoka was in, but neither could last forever. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from Dr. Vindi and at his friend. "Anakin, _the fastest way to save Senator Amidala and Ahsoka is to get Vindi back to the capital and find an actual antidote."_

Reluctantly, Anakin withdrew his blade.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the second and final part of the Clone Wars episodes Blue Shadow Virus and Mystery of a Thousand Moons. Not sure which episode(s) will be next, but stay tuned! I hope you enjoy it. The convo at the end didn't quite go how I'd planned, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you to all those who have already! Cheers! (Disclaimer: Don't own. Not mine. Dialogue in italics is also not mine. Though I have changed parts up some.)**_

* * *

 _The Clone Wars, Part 2- Mystery of a Thousand Moons  
_

Iego. That's where they'd find the root to make the antidote. But Captain Typho wanted to contain the virus first, then send troops for the root, then make _the antidote. That was simply too much time. Proving their bond still well in tact, Anakin said exactly what Obi-Wan was thinking._ "No. Obi-Wan and I can handle it."  
 _"I concur, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan smirked and followed his former apprentice out of the room.

Once on their own ship and out of Naboo's orbit, Obi-Wan looked to Anakin. _"Padme and Ahsoka will be fine,"_ he said, as much for himself as for Anakin.

 _"They will be. If we succeed."_

"Then succeed we must."

 _"There it is. Iego."_

Anakin frowned. _"What do you make of this?"_

What first appeared to be an asteroid field now took shape before them. _"It looks like a graveyard,"_ Obi-Wan said, _"of ships."_ He and Anakin piloted carefully around the wreckage, aiming for the planet's surface.

No sooner had the touched down on the landing platform of a building complex than Anakin was out of his seat and headed for the hatch. _"Let's go!"_

 _"Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan called. But it was too late. Anakin was gone.

Obi-Wan ran after him to find a droid army coming straight for the ship, chanting, _"Welcome to Iego. Welcome to Iego."_

 _"Anakin,"_ he tried again, _"wait!"_

But Anakin forged ahead, cutting down droid after droid. He finally gave pause when none fought back, instead continuing their chant.

 _"Very impressive,"_ Obi-Wan remarked dryly. _"You just destroyed seventeen defenseless battle droids without suffering a scratch."_

Another droid fell and Anakin smirked. _"Eighteen, actually."_

 _"The venerable Jaybo Hood requests an audience,"_ one droid spoke.

The two Jedi looked at one another in surprise. _"Jaybo?"_

 _"Hey! Do you guys have any idea how long it took me to repurpose those droids?"_

They found themselves face to face with a teenage boy.

 _"You're Jaybo?"_ Anakin scoffed.

 _"Well, do you?"_ the kid challenged, stalking away from them.

 _"I apologize for my friend's rather rash behavior,"_ Obi-Wan tried to smooth things over. He wasn't the Negotiator for nothing, after all.

 _"Nine months, man! Took me nine months!"_

Alright, maybe he was a little rusty.

* * *

With Jaybo's guidance, they found the plant that would lead them to the root. Unfortunately, it was quite the climb down to get to the base of the plant. _"Are you coming?"_ Obi-Wan called up to Jaybo, who was looking down at them from over the edge.

 _"You've gotta be kidding!"_ Jaybo scoffed. _"No way I'm going down there."_

 _"You tryin' to tell us somethin'?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"Don't worry. It's simple,"_ the kid called. _"Follow the vines to the bottom. Dig up the roots. But don't touch the vine."_

Obi-Wan frowned. _"Aside from the obvious, why not?"_

 _"Because the plants don't like it, and they have big sharp teeth!"_

 _"Teeth?"_ Anakin echoed. He groaned. _"This is getting better by the minute."_

 _"And watch out for the flying xandu!"_ Jaybo shouted after them.

 _"What's a xandu?"_

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. Of course there was another creature to worry about. Why not? _"I'm not sure."_

Just then, a large bat-like creature came soaring out of a crevice in the wall they'd just been climbing, picking up Anakin in its claws. As they approached, Obi-Wan heard, _"Master! Hop on!"_

"I'm getting too old for this," Obi-Wan lamented before leaping off his ledge and hanging on to the creature for dear life. With their combined weight, the xandu began a slow descent. _"This isn't going to work!"_

It grew darker as they flew lower, but Obi-Wan was still able to see the plant beneath them. _"There!"_ he called. _"Those are the roots we're looking for!"_

Together, they dropped and rolled to a stop, standing up just as a stem full of thorns ripped from the ground. _"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Obi-Wan groaned.

Anakin pulled out a spade, and Obi-Wan his lightsaber. Looking at the angry plant before him, Obi-Wan shook his head and told Anakin, _"Don't take too long with that."_

 _"I'll go as fast as I can,"_ Anakin promised, already chipping away at the rocky soil.

 _"Anakin, hurry,"_ Obi-Wan urged as what appeared to be heads of the plant emerged. _"Anakin, now!"_

 _"Okay, okay! Got it!"_ He leapt up to put it in Obi-Wan's pack. _"Hold still."_

Obi-Wan eyed the hissing plant warily. _"We've got to get out of here now!"_

They ran for the wall, climbing up as fast as they could, both turning to chop off a head before reaching the top.

 _"You made it!"_ Jaybo exclaimed. _"I knew you would!"_

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. _"Oh did you?"_

* * *

Separatist lasers forced them planet-side again. Just as they landed, a comm came through from Ahsoka, a small blue form of both she and Padme appearing on their console. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as he saw the state both were in. _"Master… can you hear me?"_ Ahsoka called weakly.

 _"R2, amplify the signal,"_ Anakin ordered, panic lacing his voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes were fixed on the image before him. Padme held up Ahsoka, who was too weak to stand on her own. Padme herself was far too pale with dark shadows beneath her beautiful eyes. What had happened to her suit? To the chamber?

 _"… destroyed all the battle droids inside the compound, Master,"_ Ahsoka said, finding the strength to stand upright on her own. _"Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat, Nabooo is safe."_

She broke out coughing then, a harsh fit that nearly knocked her over. Anakin's hand clenched into a tight fist.

 _"Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker,"_ Padme ordered. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and dropped his head. _"Goodbye, Anakin._ Goodbye, Obi-Wan, _I…"_

Obi-Wan's head jerked up, but Padme too succumbed to a coughing fit that snatched the words from her lips. Obi-Wan watched, helpless as his love struggled for a breath, before her image faded from their view.

 _"No!"_ Anakin cried, lunging toward the image had flickered out. "Master, we have to do something! We have to get back. They're dying, we have to-"

"I know!" Obi-Wan bellowed, and Anakin was temporarily stunned by the volume of the reliably calm Jedi's voice. Obi-Wan sighed, pressing a hand firmly against his brow and down the side of his face. His voice was much softer the next time he spoke. "I know, Anakin." His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Duty over love was a fine promise to make when her life was not on the line. His mind was racing. There had to be a way to protect Naboo and save Padme and Ahsoka. He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do for them while we're stranded here," he admitted. Frustrating as it may be, they would have to take it one step at a time and tread carefully. "We need to get the root back to Naboo, and for now simply trust that Captain Typho and the others are finding a way to neutralize the virus within the complex to prevent it from spreading."

Anakin was quiet for a minute, and Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment to reflect with pride on the man he had become, so different from his headstrong padawan.

The moment ended when Anakin leapt from his chair and headed for the landing ramp.

Obi-Wan groaned as he charged after him. Different from his headstrong padawan most of the time, that is.

"Where are you going?" he called.

The ramp to the ship began to lower. _"We'll borrow a power converter from Jaybo and reprogram it to feed our…"_

 _"Slow down, Anakin!"_

 _"'Slow down?' Slow down?"_ he cried, turning back to Obi-Wan. _"You saw them, Master. They're dying!"_

A tightening of the jaw was the only outward sign Obi-Wan allowed himself. Of course he wanted to charge ahead, rip open the complex, and get them out, but if they did so without a plan, it would likely only make things worse. He took a deep breath to calm himself. _"A great leap forward often requires taking two steps back."_

 _"And sometimes, all it requires is the will to jump,"_ Anakin fired back.

 _"At least hear me out on this."_

Anakin sighed, dropping his head. "She's… She's my padawan, Master. I'm supposed to protect her. I can't just leave her to die."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You won't. But only if we come up with a plan first."

"What can we do?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I am not the Negotiator for nothing, Anakin."

* * *

 _"Citizens of Iego,"_ Obi-Wan called the room to order. _"Droll is not a ghost. Rather, it is a Separatist security system."_

 _"Nonsense!"_ one of the planet's elders shouted from across the table, pointed a tentacled finger at Obi-Wan. _"You were lucky to escape alive! Simple as that."_

Anakin scowled. " _And who says we didn't make our own luck?"_

 _"The ghost of Droll does, that's who!"_

 _"Did anyone inhabit Iego's moons before the Separatists arrived?"_ Obi-Wan reminded them.

 _"The angels, of course."_

Obi-Wan frowned. This, he had not been expecting. _"Angels?"_

At that moment, a tall woman glided into the room. Underneath her brown robes, her pale skin seemed to glow. She looked down at Obi-Wan and said, _"We were a peaceful people before the Separatists drove us from our homes and stole our moon."_

 _"And which moon was that?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

The angel showed them a holographic map, one moon outline in red. _"Millius Prime."_

 _"The primary node,"_ Anakin said, _"it must be near Millius Prime."_

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, " _Vulture droids… Jaybo, can you reactivate those vulture droids?"_

 _"Sure! I can even fly them by remote control."_

 _"Good. We can have R2 fly the vulture droids as a decoy through the laser field."_

 _"And since we know what we're up against, we can destroy the laser emitter,"_ Anakin began.

 _"And cut a path right to Millius Prime,"_ Obi-Wan finished with a nod. His heart began to feel a bit lighter. This just might work.

 _"Ready, General Kenobi,"_ Jaybo patched through from the landing dock.

 _"Jaybo, activate the droids,"_ Anakin ordered. "Transfer control of the vulture droids to R2."

As they took off and entered the planet's atmosphere, Obi-Wan released all other emotions to the Force and focused on getting through the laser field and back to Naboo. _"R2, intercept the lasers. Send the vulture droids directly to the laser generator."_ He and Anakin flew their ship toward the generator, firing full force. They pulled up just as it exploded, followed quickly by the outlying laser asteroids.

 _"You guys okay? Guys?"_

 _"We're fine, kid,"_ Anakin reassured Jaybo. _"I'm afraid you'll need some new droids to boss around, Jaybo. The ones you lent us are pretty much toast."_

 _"But the good news is,"_ Obi-Wan continued, _"that you're now free to leave Iego whenever you choose."_

 _"R2, set a course for Naboo,"_ Anakin said. And though Obi-Wan suspected he was not supposed to, he heard Anakin say under his breath, "Hang on, Snips. I'm coming."

* * *

Upon their descent into Naboo, Captain Typho came through and told them that they had contained the virus and were sending in an extraction team for Padme, Ahsoka, Jar-Jar, and the clones. When they landed, they were just bringing them out on stretchers. Anakin ran ahead, but Obi-Wan, caught up by the sheer magnitude of his relief, stood frozen. Watching. She was alive. She was safe. They had made it in time. She'd be alright. For now, that was enough.

 _"Padme!"_ Anakin called, reaching her stretcher first. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. _"I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery."_

 _"We never lost faith in you."_

Anakin forced a laugh. _"Well that's good to hear, cause there were a few moments when we weren't so sure of ourselves."_

 _"Well, you did make it, and I'm grateful to you."_ He squeezed her hand. Hesitantly, she said, "Ani, we never truly got a chance to talk about…"

But Anakin smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I should be the one to apologize. I never should have pushed you into something you weren't ready for. I'll wait, Padme. As long as you need."

"But Ani…"

"We need to get you on board, Senator," one of the medical droids said.

Padme pursed her lips and sighed, nodding her consent. Anakin gave her one last smile before they took her away. As they escorted her up the ramp, she happened to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan standing off to the side. She smiled at him and he nodded in return. She kept her eyes on him, locked with a gaze as bright as the skies above, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, until exhaustion won out and she fell asleep.

Anakin headed to Ahsoka, asking the clones to stop for a minute as he knelt by her side, a tender but proud look on his face. He brushed a hand along her fevered cheek. _"You did a fantastic job today, Snips."_

 _"All thanks to your training, Master."_

Anakin pretended to think for a moment, then said, _"Yeah, you're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit._

Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes.

 _"But,"_ he smirked, _"not all of it."_

 _"Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say,"_ she teased.

The pilot spoke up then. _"General, we need to get these two out of here."_

Anakin nodded and stood. Ahsoka took his hand. _"Thank you, Master."_

"I'll come find you soon," he promised with a comforting smile. "You'll be alright now." He watched the droids take her on board, her hand only slipping from his when they carried her out of his reach.

* * *

A simple Force suggestion had opened the door to Senator Amidala's room just enough to let a lone figure slip in. Another push had shut down the on-call medical droid. Lowering his hood, Obi-Wan made his way over to the bed where Padme lay sleeping. It had been decided that she and Ahsoka would be sent to their own rooms to recover as comfortably as possible. But Obi-Wan had yet to see her. He knew the minute he did, his resolve would waver. He would lose control. And looking at her now, so pale he could see the veins through her translucent skin, and with shadows darkening her bright eyes, the great Jedi broke.

He fell to his knees by her side. He didn't say anything. He could not find the words. His eyes burned with unshed tears and his chest heaved with every breath as he tried to reign in his emotions and control the flood of gratitude he felt that the woman he loved was still alive. Still breathing. Still…

"Obi-Wan?"

His heart leapt when he heard her voice, far too weak for his liking, but beautiful nonetheless. "Padme," he said, her name just on a breath as he leaned over to press a lingering kiss to her brow. "My queen."

"I hoped you'd come tonight," she said with a soft smile.

He took her hand in his, the other gently stroking her dark hair. "Nothing could keep me from your side."

She began to cough then, not nearly the harsh, wet sound it had been before, but it still tore at Obi-Wan as she struggled. He slid one arm beneath her back, raising her up to allow her to catch her breath. When the fit faded, he helped her drink from the glass of water by her bed. They fell into silence again, her hand still cradled in his as he drew nonsensical patterns on her sensitive skin. That is, until she covered his hand with hers, and asked, "Obi-Wan, what is it? There's something on your mind. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She nearly gasped when he drew his head up and his deep blue eyes met her gaze. There was so much torment. So much pain. "Obi-Wan?"

He dropped his head again, ashamed to look at her when he admitted, "I… I was so afraid, Padme. I was so afraid I'd lose you."

She slipped her hand beneath his chin, stroking her thumb along his beard. "Look at me."

He did so, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

"You didn't lose me," she smiled, trying to console him. "I'm here. You saved me."

"I almost didn't. So many times during all this, I've had to choose between duty and love. Between the galaxy and you."

She squeezed his hand. "You and I both know that's not a choice. I never would've forgiven you if you'd have put the entire galaxy at risk just to save me."

"I know. I had to remind myself of that often," he smirked. It faded quickly when he added, "It was the most difficult thing I believe I've ever had to do. I found myself faced with an unbearable question. What would I do if I lost you?"

"Obi-Wan…"

"It lead me…" he paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "It lead me down a dark path that I dare not go. Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code, and the fear I felt today was a clear reminder as to why."

Padme felt herself verging on panic. What was he saying?

He kissed her hand, still safely in his. "Have no fear, my love. I could never bring myself to part from you. It was you, my love for you, that stopped me from putting an entire planet at risk for the sake of the galaxy. If not for you, as much as it pains me now to say, I would have sacrificed Naboo to ensure the virus did not spread."

"You would have been among those sacrificed," she reminded him, hardly able to say the words.

"A small matter when compared to the lives that would have been saved… and of little consequence if you had already perished."

Padme let his words sink into her soul for a moment, then said, "Promise me something."

"Anything, my queen."

"Should something happen to me, you will continue to be the Jedi I know you to be."

Obi-Wan was at a loss. "Padme, you will get well…"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon," she reassured him. "But, in these times, we never know what tomorrow will bring. I want to know, should

something happen, you will go on. The galaxy needs you, Obi-Wan. Please promise me."

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good," she smiled softly. "Will you stay with me tonight? I've missed you."

"Of course."

Removing his boots and outer robes, he slipped beneath the blankets. She immediately curled against him, her head resting on his chest. He pressed his lips to her blessedly cool forehead, one hand tangling in her curls and the other covering hers where it came to rest above his heart.

There was a gentle pressure from the Force as he held her while she drifted off to sleep. He acknowledged it with a warm smile. This was not the first time he'd felt such a call. But the time was not yet right.

Soon perhaps. But not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Apologies for taking so long to update. I hope a DOUBLE update helps make up for it! The next episode I chose to include was Landing at Point Rain. I felt this episode had a lot of really important moments between the characters that I wanted to explore. It was a long episode too, so rather than cut it down, I just turned it into two chapters! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too. Please review if you are so inclined. I love reading them! You guys give great feedback! Cheers! (Also, I don't own Star Wars... obviously)**_

 _The Clone Wars, Part 3- Landing at Point Rain_

As their ship drew ever nearer to the looming planet, so Obi-Wan's dread grew. _"I cannot believe we're back here again,"_ he said through a tight grimace.

 _"It is unfortunate,"_ Mundi agreed from his place beside them. _"The resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."_

 _"The same can be said for their loyalty to Count Dooku."_

 _"A fact that is often overlooked."_

The hiss of the cockpit door opening took Obi-Wan from his musings. He didn't even bother looking over his shoulder to see who it was. He knew. _"You're late."_

 _"Sorry, Master,"_ Anakin smirked, coming to stand beside his mentor. As always, Obi-Wan felt himself relax a bit with Anakin's presence, having him near and safe. _"Ahsoka and I were busy routing the seppies near Dorin."_

 _"My squadron alone had 55 kills,"_ the young padawan bragged, proudly squaring her shoulders.

Anakin smirked. _"Yeah, but mine had 76."_

Ahsoka deflated and turned to the window. _"Show-off."_

 _"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves,"_ Obi-Wan remarked dryly.

 _"It's just a little friendly competition, Master,"_ Anakin grinned innocently. _"Nothing to worry about."_

 _"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight."_

 _"Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis meets with success,"_ Mundi reminded his fellow Jedi.

 _"Agreed,"_ Anakin nodded. _"Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim command. We're ready for our briefing."_

 _"They're already waiting for us."_

* * *

The crackling blue images of Masters Yoda and Windu, and the Chancellor faded just as Cody, Rex, and another clone entered the command room.

 _"Good, Cody,"_ Obi-Wan said, stepping up to the holographic map displayed before them. _"These are the coordinates for the rendezvous."_

 _"Yes, sir. We'll hit the ground, then create a perimeter there. Getting past their defenses here,"_ he said, indicating the location with a sweep of his finger, _"will be the trick. General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault through the middle. General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south, and we will meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly."_

 _"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator,"_ Mundi ordered.

 _"Their front lines are heavily fortified,"_ Ahsoka worried. _"Look at that giant wall with all the gun placements. That won't be easy to get past."_

She looked to Anakin for reassurance. _"Don't worry,"_ he promised. _"We're not going anywhere near that."_

Obi-Wan smirked at his proteges. _"Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?"_

 _"Don't worry about us,"_ Anakin scoffed, clapping a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. _"You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece."_ He'd never admit it aloud, and scarcely in his own thoughts, but Anakin missed the days when he and Obi-Wan would fly in together, and he didn't have that agonizing moment of wondering whether his master would safely join up with him.

 _"Yes,"_ Obi-Wan teased dryly, _"I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive."_

 _"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished, we have a battle to begin,_ " their fellow Jedi reminded them.

 _"Quite right,"_ Obi-Wan nodded. _"Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar."_

 _"Yes sir."_

* * *

A supply closet was the closest private space Obi-Wan could find and he slipped inside, sealing the door shut behind him. He had managed to exit the briefing calmly enough, retaining tight control over his emotions as long as he could. Leaning heavily against the door and with no one to witness his slip, he sank down to the ground, running a trembling hand over his beard. Why? Of all places in the whole kriffing galaxy, why Geonosis? He never, never thought he'd be stepping foot on this Force-forsaken rock ever again, and yet, it was only a matter of minutes until they'd be planet side again.

He'd broken out in a cold sweat and his heart was galloping in his chest. He shook his head. Release your fear, he reminded himself. There is no fear, there is only the Force. There is no fear, there is only the Force.

And yet, in his dreams, he was haunted by Padme's scream in the arena as the beast tore at her back. Her cries were only drowned out by Anakin's as his arm was severed in half by Dooku's lightsaber. There was so much pain that day. His body had taken a week to fully heal but his mind had taken far longer than that. Sitting here in a supply closet, attempting to get his breathing under control, he wondered if it ever had.

He'd failed them that day. Failed the two people who meant the most to him in the entire galaxy. He hadn't been able to keep them safe. Now, at least, Padme was no where near this place. And Anakin was far more skilled than he had been all those years ago. He didn't need Obi-Wan anymore. An unsettling but oddly comforting fact. No longer master and apprentice, they were on more equal footing now. And yet, Obi-Wan knew they shared a bond stronger than permitted by the Jedi Code. They were brothers, father and son. And Obi-Wan was determined not to fail him again.

Taking a deep breath, he found the strength to stand, open the door, and head to the hangar.

He met Cody exactly as they'd planned, and walked toward the prepared ship. Obi-Wan found himself asking, _"Were you one of the clones who arrived with Master Yoda during the Battle of Geonosis?"_

 _"No, sir. I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis."_

 _"Well, you didn't miss much. Last time, I was chained to a pole,"_ Obi-Wan said through a tight jaw as he boarded his ship, _"and attacked by several humongous monsters."_

 _"That sounds… entertaining."_

 _"It was… for the Geonosians,"_ Obi-Wan remarked as the doors slid shut, and he tried to push the thoughts of revenge to the darkest depths of his mind.

They began taking fire almost immediately upon their descent. Obi-Wan held on to the railing above them as the ship rocked and swayed to avoid getting hit. He hoped they could at least take out some of their cannons before Anakin and Ahsoka arrived.

* * *

Anakin braced himself for the crash landing, choking on the dust that pillowed up from their impact. _"C'mon,"_ he coughed, getting to his feet, _"we have to keep moving!"_ He pushed open the door, crawling out into the blistering Geonosian sun. Blaster fire echoed around the barren landscape and screamed past him from every direction. When his vision cleared, he saw four Geonosians running at them, firing as they approached. Anakin's chest grew hot just seeing the bugs again. Wasting no time, he rushed forward, igniting his lightsaber. His blue blade deflected the laser blasts while he jumped and dove around the firefight. He could practically feel the Force raging within him as he ran. He let it fuel his fight as he cut down each Geonosian that came within his reach.

He felt Ahsoka closing in behind him, leading their troops. He felt a surge of pride, and a warmth to replace the vengeful heat that consumed him before. She was brave and cunning, but still young and headstrong. He'd protect her though, just as his master had protected him on this very planet not so long ago.

* * *

Cody's voice patched through his communicator with an urgent warning. _"General Kenobi, don't land. The zone is hot. Repeat, the zone is hot!"_

 _"But there's no where else to go!"_ Obi-Wan told him. Soon though, there was no other choice in the matter. The ship rocked violently with cannon fire as one of their engines exploded, and they began to drop. _"We're hit! We're going down."_

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand tightly around the rail over head and shouted to his men, _"Brace yourselves!"_

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Rex approach. _"Rex! What's the word?"_ he called while still deflecting the laser blasts buzzing through the air. _"Can Obi-Wan send support or not?"_ He jumped down into the trench next to his most trusted commander.

 _"I don't think so, sir. Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site. They think his gunship got shot down."_

Anakin groaned _. "Great. The one time I actually ask Obi-Wan for help, he's no where to be found."_ The minute Anakin had realized they'd walked into a fire fight and not just some resistance, he'd immediately wished for Obi-Wan's guidance. After years of fighting side-by-side, it was unnerving to face such overwhelming odds alone.

By this point, Ahsoka had jumped down beside him. _"Well, what if something's happened to General Kenobi?"_ she asked, eyes wide.

General Kenobi, not Master Kenobi. Anakin was struck again just how different her apprenticeship was to his own. Obi-Wan was a great general, sure, but he was a Jedi through and through. The greatest Anakin had ever seen, if he were honest, which is why when Ahsoka started rambling about all the terrible things that could have happened, he had to cut her off. _"No time for that kind of talk. Rex, we need to mobilize. Now! Get the men together. We're gonna rush the guns."_

He turned to his padawan. _"Ahsoka, you're with me. We need to give Rex cover when we attack."_

 _"Got it. Just give the word."_

The waver in her voice when she was trying so hard to be brave softened him for a moment. _"Hey, I'm worried about him too,"_ he admitted, dipping his head to look her in the eye, _"but you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise we'll never be able to help Obi-Wan."_ And I can't lose you too, he thought.

She nodded, and he reached down to squeeze her hand.

Anakin took a deep breath, turning to look at his troops. _"Ready… Now!"_

He and Ahsoka leapt up and over the trench, surging forward and into the fray.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin caught up in Dooku's lightening, helpless as his apprentice writhed and screamed in pain. The lightening grew brighter and brighter, until Obi-Wan could scarcely keep his eyes open.

When he blinked, he was looking up at two clones, prying open his ship's door. The sounds of battle rushed in and he was pulled back to the present. _"Waxer, Boil, am I glad to see you,"_ he rasped, choking on the dust coating his throat. Memories of the crash before he'd passed out came flooding back with depressing clarity. _"Trapper and I are the only ones still alive."_

 _"Good to see you, sir,"_ Boil said. _"Commander Cody's established the square just beyond this position."_

Obi-Wan groaned as Boil helped him to stand, his arm immediately wrapping around his middle. He had no idea the extent of his injuries, but he knew it was not good. His chest was on fire with every breath and he could not put any weight on his right leg. Even still, he knew it was simply not an option to stay put. He clenched his jaw and tried to breathe through the pain and dizziness enough to focus on Boil's words.

 _"The bugs are on the move and trying to surround us as we speak, sir."_

The walk to the square seemed insurmountable, and by the time they entered the ring of ships, sweat stung Obi-Wan's eyes and clung to his tunic.

 _"Are you injured, General?"_ Cody asked.

 _"Nothing too serious,"_ Obi-Wan grimaced. There was no time to be injured now. There was nothing for it but to complete the mission. _"What's the situation here?"_

Boil helped him over to a crate so he could sit down as Cody explained. _"We've got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir. They knew our every move."_

Boil came back with a syringe filled with bacta. Standard procedure in the field to prevent infection. It was more or less successful, depending on the injury. _"Well, I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive."_

* * *

 _"Kriff,"_ Anakin muttered as he and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, blocking a few laser blasts before diving behind a boulder.

 _"Well,"_ Ahsoka said, both master and padawan flinching when an explosion went off behind them, _"this is another fine mess you've gotten us into."_

 _"Me?"_ Anakin fired back. _"Hey! It's not my fault. You were supposed to study the holo-maps!"_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and glared at him. _"I did! Remember? When I reminded you about the giant wall?"_ Anakin was only half listening, surveying the area for possible escape routes or another position the Geonosians may begin attacking from, but Ahsoka continued none the less, even going so far as to imitate her master, making her voice deeper and using his hand gestures. _"And you said, 'Don't worry, we won't be anywhere near that!'"_

 _"Just,"_ Anakin sighed in exasperation, remembering exactly the moment she was talking about, but this really wasn't the time, _"just get ready to climb."_

He grabbed a pack and handed it to Ahsoaka, taking one for himself.

 _"What's the plan, General?"_

 _"Just keep us covered, Rex,"_ he said, shrugging the pack over his shoulders. _"There's too much laser fire for all of us to make the climb. Ahsoka and I will handle this. Just be ready when that wall comes down."_

Under heavy fire, he led his padawan to the far right side of the wall. He didn't stop to look back, trusting the feeling of her presence through their bond. Upon reaching the craggy slope that was built into the wall, he and Ahsoka drew out their grappling hooks and fired them upward in one smooth motion.

They drew their lightsabers almost immediately, blocking blaster fire and aiming it back at the droid on top of the wall, now below their position. Anakin smirked. _"How many droids have you shot down so far?"_

 _"Twenty-five!"_

 _"Ah, you're falling behind,"_ he goaded. He knew Obi-Wan despised this game they played, but Anakin had a reason for it. He knew Ahsoka, much like himself, was fiercely competitive. Keeping score like this drove her to extensive and often completely voluntary practice and sparring matches when they had some time between missions. It was because of that that her lightsaber skills far outranked other padawans her age, and it was because of that that Anakin trusted her abilities to take care of herself during the type of situation they now found themselves in. He gave her a nod. _"Let's go!"_

They leapt down onto the top of the wall, cutting down a column of droids in their path with some much appreciated support from Rex down below.

* * *

Sweat trickled down into his eyes, mixing with the dust kicked up by the explosions all around him. Obi-Wan was fighting every instinct within him telling him to pick up his weapon and charge ahead. His men were fighting off the Geonosians as best they could, and were holding their own for now. But just barely. For Obi-Wan's part, it was all he could do to remain upright on his knees. He'd tried standing a few moments ago but his legs had buckled beneath him, and when he coughed, he'd spat a mouthful of blood into the dirt. Cody had then done something he never imagined he would do. He gave a direct order to General Kenobi to stay down. The perhaps more impossible part was that Obi-Wan had obeyed. But it was only temporary, Obi-Wan told himself. Just until Anakin arrived.

He refused to entertain any scenario where he never saw his former padawan again.

* * *

When Anakin and Ahsoka cleared the top of the wall, Anakin called out, _"Look for some sort of a hatch. We need to put the explosives inside the wall."_

Ahsoka found a loose stone at her feet and pushed, opening a round hatch. _"Found one!"_

The moment the words left her lips, a destroyer droid leapt out of the hatch, its shield coming up immediately and it's guns pointed directly at Ahsoka.

Anakin's heart dropped into his stomach as he raced toward her. She saw him coming and jumped up and over his head, landing on her feet behind him and igniting her lightsaber against the other droid that had followed her master. The Force pulsed between them, syncing their movements and allowing them to gain strength from each other.

She and Anakin were nearly back to back when she saw Rex coming up behind the droid she was fighting. He walked right through the shield, giving Anakin and Ahsoka just enough time to duck out of the way before he fired, taking out the droid. Anakin slid beneath the one he had been fighting, slashing through it's middle.

Another hatch opened and a battle droid popped it's head out. _"Hey, did you get them?"_

 _"Catch!"_ Anakin called, tossing his bag of explosives to the droid. He used the Force to push the droid and the bag back down into the wall, and Ahsoka tossed hers down after it. Padawan and Master then turned to their most trusted companion. _"Come on, Rex,"_ Anakin grinned, knowing his friend would hate what he was about to do.

Ahsoka caught on as well and extended her hands just as Anakin did. _"Up and away!"_

Using the Force, they lifted Rex up and over the wall, stepping off the ledge themselves to follow after him.

Anakin heard the deafening blast and the rush of heat follow him down as the fortress exploded behind them. He and Ahsoka landed first, both reaching up to slow and catch Rex. He was unconscious, but Anakin realized he'd soon be worse than that if he didn't act quickly. The wall was coming down on top of them.

Snips! was all Anakin had time to send through their bond, but it was enough. Their hands shot up in perfect sync to shield themselves with the Force just as the rocks came tumbling down.

When the dust settled, he helped Ahsoka to her feet, then Rex who had come back around. _"Next time,"_ his commander said, _"just tell me to jump."_

 _"Now where's the fun in that?"_ Anakin smirked, the task at hand still weighing heavily on his mind. _"Come on. We can't keep Obi-Wan waiting."_


	14. Chapter 14

_**As promised, a double update! Enjoy, read, & review! Cheers! (I don't own Star Wars. Sadly.)**_

 _The Clone Wars, Part 4- Landing at Point Rain_

Obi-Wan felt sick. There was no way his men could hold out. Their circle of defense kept getting smaller and smaller until finally his men abandoned their posts and simply formed a protective circle around him. No. That would not do.

Using a crate for leverage and biting back a cry of pain, Obi-Wan staggered to his feet, gripping his lightsaber painfully tight in his hand. If today was his day to die, it would not be without a fight. He bared his teeth and ignited his blade.

But then, a ship. A friendly ship. He blinked. It couldn't be. He was hallucinating, certainly. It was only when Cody shouted, "Reinforcements have arrived!" that Obi-Wan believed what he was seeing. Ship after ship followed the first, taking out Geonosians, droids, and their guns with every shot. His men whooped and hollered as the squadron flew overhead. They rushed to meet their rescuers, but it was all Obi-Wan could do to lower himself back to the ground, all the fight drained out of him as quickly as it had come. He had been so certain today was the day he would face death, but now… Now it was over. His head swam with relief. He closed his eyes. It was done. It was over.

Anakin and Ahsoka spotted him right away. For one, brief, terrifying moment, Anakin thought his old master was dead. He was so still, but not in the rigid way he was during meditation. A quick check on their bond reassured him that Obi-Wan hadn't left him. He was wounded and exhausted, but thank the Force, he was alive.

Ahsoka reached him first. _"Master Kenobi!"_

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, reaching up to place a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at that, relief obvious on her young features.

 _"Well, what happened to you?"_ Anakin couldn't resist teasing.

 _"I might ask you that same question,"_ Obi-Wan retorted, raising his brow at his old padawan.

Anakin began to probe their bond to determine Obi-Wan's injuries, but the older Jedi had his walls firmly in place. "Obi-Wan…"

He shook his head. There was still too much to do. "Not now, Anakin."

Anakin clenched his jaw shut. He knew better than to push, at least right now. The mission wasn't over, and like he told Ahsoka, he had to keep his mind on the here and now.

Not that that would stop him from worrying entirely though.

From where he sat still leaning against the crate, Obi-Wan pulled up a map to show Ki-Adi Mundi, Anakin, Ahsoka, and their men how they would go about taking the shield generator down. _"Anakin, you'll need to take a small squad through the shield. As close as you can get to their gun emplacements,"_ he said, pausing to catch his breath. Anakin eyed him warily but Obi-Wan pretended not to notice. _"From there,"_ he continued, _"you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks. Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships."_

Anakin nodded. _"Consider it done, Master."_

Obi-Wan nodded in return and they all dispersed to carry out their part of the plan. Before Anakin could get too far though, he heard a familiar voice call him back. Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes met his. 'May the Force be with you, Padawan,' the voice of his master echoed across their bond.

"I think you need it more than I do right now," Anakin grinned back before running after his team.

* * *

At Mundi's signal, Anakin ignited his blue blade and charged forward, leading his men through the shield and toward the gun emplacements just as Obi-Wan had told him. He could feel Obi-Wan through their bond, pushing him, driving him, as though he was right there beside him. He paused only once, kneeling beside Ahsoka behind a large rock.

 _"Let's jam their scanners,"_ he told her, handing her an explosive. _"Ready?"_

They hurled the droid poppers over their heads and toward the guns. Within seconds, they had fried their scanners. _"It looks like it's working!"_ Ahsoka confirmed.

Anakin shook his head. _"It won't last long."_ He then spoke into his comm, _"Bring in the tanks!"_

The tanks fired on the scanners and shield generator, taking it down and allowing for Master Mundi to fly in with his troops. The Geonosians surrendered without much more of a fight.

As soon as he was able, Anakin raced back to where he had left Obi-Wan with Boil, Waxer, and Cody. "Master?"

Although Anakin still called him Master from time to time, it was no different than the term he used for Yoda or Mace. Usually. Now though, Obi-Wan could hear the difference. This was the voice of his padawan. Afraid, hopeful, and so very young. "I'm here, Anakin," he reassured him, just as he had for the last eleven years. "Are you and Ahsoka alright?"

Anakin knelt beside him and nodded. _"_ We got the generator down. The Geonosians surrendered."

"Good," Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the crate.

Anakin fought hard to keep the panic out of his voice. "Master, what is it? Are you alright?"

A half smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips from beneath his beard. "I will be. Help me back to the ship."

He nodded, looping Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulders and slowly bringing them both to their feet. Obi-Wan groaned.

"What? What is it?" Anakin snapped, craning his neck to find any blood or broken bones on his former master.

"Just a dizzy spell."

"Alright. We'll go slow."

Ahsoka came bounding up to the exhausted dynamic duo as they shuffled back to the ship. _"So, Master,"_ she chirped, _"what was your total?"_

 _"Not now, Ahsoka."_

 _"Come on,"_ she goaded, falling into step beside them. _"Are you afraid you lost this time?"_

 _"Fine,"_ he grinned. _"Fifty-five. That's my count. And you?"_

 _"Sixty! Looks like I won."_

 _"Yeah… but I called in the air strike! Tie."_

She rolled her eyes and smiled. _"You're impossible."_

Obi-Wan sighed. _"I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game."_

 _"You're right,"_ Anakin shrugged as Master Mundi helped Obi-Wan aboard. _"Then I guess we won't count this time that I saved your life… again?"_

Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled. _"Fair enough, Anakin."_

 _"Well, take care of yourselves,"_ Anakin told the two Masters before him. _"I expect to see both of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory."_

 _"We shall do our best,"_ Obi-Wan promised.

 _"Sixty-five, Skywalker,"_ Mundi spoke up.

 _"Um… I'm sorry?"_

 _"My total,"_ he clarified. _"Sixty-five. So what do I win?"_

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look and tried not to laugh. _"My everlasting respect, Master Mundi,"_ Anakin bowed.

 _"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you,"_ Obi-Wan added.

With one last look between master and former apprentice, the ship doors sealed shut and took off for Coruscant.

* * *

Once, years ago when they were both so young, Obi-Wan had told Padme she was Force-sensitive. Not much, just a little bit. Enough to feel things. She couldn't explain it any other way than that. She felt the pull toward the decisions she made with such clarity it sometimes alarmed her. She felt the emotions of those she loved more deeply than she should. She felt the shift when something was about to happen. And that's why she knew, even though Obi-Wan was not due back from Coruscant until the next day, something was very wrong.

The minute she'd finished with her meeting at the Senate, she rushed to the Jedi Temple. She didn't think. She didn't ask questions. She followed the slight prodding at the outskirts of her consciousness, knowing it would lead her to where she needed to be. She was a familiar enough face in the Temple. Senators and Jedi alike were often called to the Temple or the Senate building for official business. It was only when she found herself in the Halls of Healing that the panic she'd been able to keep controlled until now began to bubble over. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and echoed in her ears as she picked up her skirts and ran in the direction she was being pulled. Please let him be alright, please let him be alright, please…

She stopped abruptly as she rounded one last corner, laying eyes on the first doorway to her right. Trying to slow her breathing, she entered the room, steeling herself for the worst.

And there he was, unconscious on the bio-bed, his face far paler than it should be. There was a bandage around his head, one on his cheek to stop the bleeding, a bulky one around his chest, and by the way his leg was laying beneath the thin blanket, she could tell it was broken. "Oh Obi-Wan," she sighed as she moved toward him, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his cheek, running her fingers lightly over his beard. And with no one around to see, she laid her head down on his chest and counted each steady beat of his heart.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's cry was punctuated with a groan as his broken ribs protest the sudden movement. Padme's gentle hands were there, coaxing him to lay back down on the bed.

"Easy, my love," she hummed, "easy. You're safe."

His cerulean gaze finally settled on her. "Padme? Where…"

"You're in your quarters. You're home, it's alright."

His breathing became more regular and his tense muscles relaxed. "How long has it been?"

"Not long," she reassured him, taking his hand and holding it in her lap. "You returned from Geonosis this morning. It's 8:30 in the evening now."

He nodded, taking a moment to assess his injuries. Broken ribs, a nasty headache, a broken leg, and a small itching bacta patch on his cheek. "How did I get here?" he asked.

Master Che usually made him stay in the Halls of Healing at least overnight, and that was for much less than broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion.

"Master Che knows you better than you think," Padme smiled fondly. "She knew you'd try to escape once you woke up, so she asked that I accompany you to your apartment and care for you until Anakin returns."

Obi-Wan chuckled. Master Che had always blamed him for Anakin's impatience with the Halls of Healing and never failed to remind him it was his own fault when Anakin rebelled against taking proper care of himself. Speaking of which, "Has anyone heard from Anakin?"

"Not that I know of," she said. Obi-Wan nodded. He hadn't expected her to know. Truthfully, it would be odd for them to inform a Senator of a Jedi's comings and goings.

However, he knew she and Anakin were close and that his former padawan may have reached out to her.

"We always end up here, don't we?" she said, running her thumb over the back of his hand. "One of us trying to stifle our fear as we wait by the bedside of the other?"

"There is no fear. Only the Force," Obi-Wan said, knowing it wasn't as simple as that even as he said it. He'd felt fear far too many times to count.

Judging from the look on her face, the platitude went over about as well as it ever did with his former padawan.

"That's much easier for you to say when you're not usually the one waiting," she snapped, letting go of his hand and moving to the window, watching the night life of Coruscant rush by.

"Padme-" he began, forgetting his injuries for a moment and trying to sit up. He gasped as white-hot pain flared in his chest and struggled to control his breathing.

She sighed, moving back to his side. "Here," she said, pressing two white capsules into his palm. "Master Che said to take these every six hours for the pain. We'll change your bandages in an hour when they start working."

Obi-Wan agreed without a fight, which caused some worry for Padme. Obi-Wan was never one to readily agree to medication unless he was in extreme amounts of pain. "I'm sorry," she said, after he'd swallowed the pills and finished the glass of water she gave him. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I know your training-"

"Causes me to say all the wrong things, it would seem," he finished for her. "With you and Anakin, I'm afraid."

When she dared to once again meet his gaze, she was reminded of the young knight she found on the balcony of Theed Palace. Lost in a sea of emotions he did not know how to find his way out of. She gripped his hand in both hers. "You say the right things more often than you give yourself credit for. But I worry about you. You're fighting a war, Obi-Wan. We hear about it. We talk in circles about it in the Senate meetings, but…" she sighed and shook her head. "You're in it. And I'm afraid someday…"

"Someday isn't today, Padme," he gently reminded her. "I'm here. Wasn't it you who made me promise that I would go on, should something happen to you?" he teased, but there was a softness in his eyes that let her know he wasn't taking the matter lightly.

She thought about her next words very carefully, admitting them while staring at their entwined hands. "I don't know that I could."

"You could," he was quick to reassure her. "Padme, look at me." When she did, he caught her gaze and held it as he spoke with such conviction, she would have wondered if he was using the Force if she didn't know him better, "You could. You are stronger than you know."

She nodded.

"Promise me."

She blinked back her tears and lifted her head. "Very well. I promise."

"Good," he smiled, bringing her hands up to his lips so he could press a kiss to her fingers. "Now, I need you to promise me something else. Will you stay with me?"

There it was again. That shift. Something was about to happen. "Of course. Until Anakin-"

"Not just tonight," he said slowly, for although the Force hummed happily through him, his heart was galloping wildly in his chest and he desperately wanted to get this right. "Stay with me, Padme. Forever." Raising one hand, he beckoned a small draw-string bag from a drawer across the room. "I had other plans for this, but we are so seldom alone…"

From the bag, he pulled a silver ring with a stunning blue stone embedded in it. "It's a kyber crystal. The same from which I fashioned my lightsaber."

"Obi-Wan… It's breathtaking."

His blue eyes shone brighter than the crystal. "Does that mean you will?"

"Yes, of course, but," she frowned, "we can't. What about the Code? The Council? Our duty to the Republic?"

"I was afraid you'd say something sensible," he chuckled, stroking her cheek with such tenderness she felt a shiver run down her back. "Padme, I've given this a lot of thought. Hours of meditation. I am stronger with you. My mind is clearer, my decisions more pure. You are the light in me. The Code forbids attachments, not love. You've never once asked me to compromise my position as a Jedi for you. All you ask is for my love in return for yours. And that is something I am all too happy to give you for the rest of my life."

She kissed him soundly. "Nothing would make me happier."

"It's settled then. As soon as I'm well enough, we'll go back to Naboo. We can be married there."

"On the balcony, where we had our first kiss," she said as she lay down beside him.

"I remember it well," he hummed, pressing a kiss to her head. "Padme, would you mind very much if we kept it a secret?"

"No. I suppose that would be for the best. Other people wouldn't understand it like we do."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Will you tell Anakin?"

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his beard. "I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure how he would react to such news. He has such wavering faith in the ways of the Jedi as it is… And I know he is quite attached to you." He felt her stiffen slightly in his arms. "Darling, what is it?"

"He… well, Anakin and I," she sighed, moving to sit up. Obi-Wan did the same. "Back in the beginning of the war, you remember when you two were assigned to protect me, and Ani and I went back to Naboo?"

"I do recall, yes."

"Well, Ani, he… he told me he loved me. He wanted us to be together and to keep it a secret."

Obi-Wan's gaze fell to where his hands were folded in his lap. "I see. And you? What were your feelings?"

She stayed silent for a moment or two, unsure of how to respond.

"It's alright, Padme," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and running his thumb along her jaw. "You can tell me. All I ever want is for you to be happy."

"You and I had decided to end things, and it… It sounded so easy to love Anakin. And I did, but not in the way he wanted me to. We kissed twice, Obi-Wan, but that was all, I swear to you. I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I knew I could never feel for Anakin what I felt for you."

"How did you leave it with him?"

"I told him I didn't love him the way he thought he loved me. He was… upset. I think he's mostly recovered, but I'm afraid some feelings may still linger."

"It's certainly possible. Anakin tends toward extremes."

Padme huffed. "To say the least. Are you… are you upset?"

"No," he was quick to reassure her. "I'm glad you told me. As I said, what I desire most is for you to be happy. Even if that would have meant you choosing Anakin over me. I would have stepped aside."

"No," she shook her head, placing her hands on either side of his dear face and pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. "No. There was never a choice. That's what I came to realize. I love you, Obi-Wan. I will always love you. Nothing and no one can ever change that."

She brought her forehead to rest against his, and he smiled, a contented sigh passing his lips. "My love. My queen."

Padme smiled softly. "My husband."


End file.
